19 ans depuis 40 ans
by One piece We are
Summary: "- Comment on en est arrivé là? - Parce que tu ne choisis pas bien tes coups? - Toi c'est avec les enveloppes que tu foires." Marco éclata de rire et Ace le suivit bientôt. C'est une drôle de sensation de rire alors qu'on est sur le point de mourir Lemon/Gore/Yaoi/Hétéro
1. Prologue

**Hello à tous, je vous demande un grand pardon car c'est la 3ème fois que je réécris cette histoire et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira! Pour le rating je met du M car il y aura un lemon vers le chapitre 4 et quelques lime un peu avant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cheveux blancs rougis par le sang, yeux bleu venant de s'ouvrir sur le monde déjà éteints par l'amertume.

C'était juste un hurlement bref, une courte agonie commune. Un hurlement strident devant le soleil qui plongeait dans la nuit puis plus rien.

Rien que le voile sombre de l'obscurité, la pâle lueur des étoiles et le fracas incessant des vagues qui enfouissaient leur douleur dans les profondeurs glacées de l'oubli.

Le souffle du vent seul témoin des corps éventrés et de l'abominable odeur du sang mêlé à la chair calcinée.

La musique de ces vies brisées s'éteint peu à peu dans le murmure du silence alors qu'un cœur trouvait à peine son souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ses souvenirs et expira une bouffée d'air alors qu'elle gémit à la sensation d'un corps fin qui pénétrait la chair de son bras.

Son cœur s'accélère, ses pupilles se dilate, elle ferme les yeux laissant la sensation de plénitude s'emparer de son corps.

Pour l'heure elle se sent bien.

* * *

**Alors? Avez vous des avis à me fournir sur ce très court prologue? Ne vous en faites pas les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs (environ 10 à 15 pages word)**

**Je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite :)**

**#C**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Donc voilà le chapitre 1! Je l'avais déjà publié cependant, j'ai retiré le lemon pour le remplacer par un très léger lime! Je n'en dis pas plus, sur ce bonne lecture :3**

* * *

« - Trafalgar Law ! »

La voix du professeur raisonna dans tout l'amphi et tira enfin les 6 adolescents de leur torpeur.

« - C'est pas trop tôt… » S'énerva Marco en s'étirant sur son siège. L'appelé se leva de son pupitre sans se presser et descendit les marches en savourant leur libération prochaine. Les élèves restants le regardaient avec une mine maussade ; à vu de nez ils étaient bien 200 encore et il n'imaginait pas combien de temps le dernier pauvre type de la liste allait encore devoir patienter. Il attendit que ses amis soient à sa hauteur pour enfin monter sur l'estrade qui faisait face à l'amphi. Law toisa tantôt son professeur, tantôt le bocal plein d'enveloppes posé sur le bureau. Le type prit sa voix la plus pompeuse et commença.

« - Veuillez procéder à l'extraction d'une des enveloppes disposées dans l'urne ici présente ! Cette enveloppe contiendra le sujet de votre examen final de journalisme 3ème année. Pour cet examen je me dois de vous rappeler que vous devrez fournir un reportage de 90 minutes sur le sujet qui vous sera attribué par le biais d'un tirage au sort en règle et ce pour le 30 mars donc dans 4 mois à partir de ce jour. Veuillez signer tous les six cette liste d'émargement dans la case signifiant que vous avez bien pris connaissance des modalités d'examen. »

Law saisit le stylo qui lui était tendu et imposa sa signature dans la case à son nom ; il en fut de même pour Thatch, Marco, Sabo, Luffy et Ace. Le professeur d'université se saisit de la liste et vérifia au millimètre près que tout était en règle puis il invita Trafalgar à piocher une enveloppe. Le métis glissa sa main dans le bocal de verre et tira une enveloppe similaire à toutes les autres.

« - Que l'un de vos camarades procède à l'ouverture et dévoile le sujet à voix haute et intelligible. »

Trafalgar tendit son enveloppe à Marco qui se crispa légèrement. Le blond à la coiffure d'ananas glissa précautionneusement son index à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et rompit le cachet de l'université qui avait été apposé sur l'ouverture. Il lut le sujet et déglutit.

« - Mythes et légendes urbaines ; Whisper Island ! »

Les garçons se regardèrent avec de grands yeux ; leurs regards cherchaient une once de réconfort en dévisageant les autres mais manifestement personne ne connaissait le sujet et tous étaient aussi paniqués les uns que les autres. Une sorte de secrétaire d'a peu près leur âge frappait un clavier frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'imprimante annonce la sortie d'un document officiel. La blonde avec son chignon serré, ses lunettes et son air strict leur apporta la feuille ; étaient écris le sujet, la date d'impression, la date butoir du reportage et enfin leurs noms.

« - Votre signature je vous prie ! »

Les garçons signèrent les uns après les autres toujours médusés par ce dans quoi ils s'engageaient. La blonde se rua sur la photocopieuse en restant droite comme un I en bonne professionnelle. En temps normaux, Thatch aurait bien sorti une blague vaseuse sur le fait qu'il se proposait de la décoincer un peu mais vu son air maussade sa première priorité n'était pas de penser à culbuter la blonde en face de lui mais plutôt de fuir la salle ou de se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve dans son lit bien douillet.

« - Bien vous pouvez disposer ! »

Hélas, il ne s'était pas réveillé et ils se retrouvèrent tous les six dehors sur le parvis glacé du département de journalisme, l'esprit embrumé sans trop comprendre ce qui les avait amenés dans cette galère.

« - On est dans la merde ! » Lâcha tout simplement Sabo une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la chaleur moite de l'amphi pour retrouver le froid de l'hiver. Luffy hocha positivement la tête en signe d'approbation. Marco ressorti le sujet et le papier officiel et tous se regroupèrent autours.

« - Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est Whisper Island ? » Demanda Sabo anxieusement pour parer au vide oppressant qui alimentait la conversation.

« - Pas la moindre idée… » Murmura Thatch. Law sortit une cigarette de la poche de son blouson et en proposa à Marco et Ace qui étaient les deux seuls fumeurs. Marco accepta et mais Ace refusa maussadement.

« - Je vais aller faire un tour je vous rejoins ce soir à l'appart !

\- Ace ne traine pas dans des bars douteux ! » Murmura Sabo.

« - T'en fais pas ! »

Ace se sépara du reste du groupe et parti dans l'allée pavée qui menait vers le centre de la ville universitaire. Il ruminait, pourquoi est ce qu'ils étaient tombé sur ce sujet ? Ils n'y connaissaient rien en mythes et légendes urbaines et ce lieu était totalement inconnu. A ce train là Ace voyait déjà sa licence lui filler sous les yeux en agitant un grand mouchoir blanc. D'ailleurs, la raison même d'avoir choisi le journalisme lui échappait…

Il baissait les yeux et regardait ses pieds et il rentra violemment en collision avec quelque chose ou plutôt avec quelqu'un. Il entendit un petit gémissement de douleur et sorti de ses pensées. Elle était tombée en arrière et ses fesses, ses cuisses et ses coudes avaient heurté de plein fouet le pavé gelé.

« - Désolé ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui je crois ! »

Il tendit la main à la fille pour la relever et il l'observa attentivement alors qu'elle époussetait ses jambes rouges : 1m65 de taille moyenne comme il aimait, mince et élancée, des jambes longues et rougies par le froid et le choc de la chute. Ses pieds avaient eu de la chance de ne pas se tordre en dépit des escarpins dorés qui ornaient ses pieds. Ses yeux bleus se mirent à fixer anxieusement ses pieds intimidés sous le regard pénétrant du brun tandis qu'elle entortillait une mèche ondulée qui avait échappé à son chignon. Elle lui semblait tellement fragile qu'il était sûr de pouvoir la briser d'un seul coup.

« - Je suis désolé, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensés.

\- Oui ça se voit…

\- Parce que je t'ai fais tomber ?

\- Non tu avais l'air absent. » Murmura la jeune fille.

« - Oui un peu… » Concéda Ace avec un sourire

« - Je m'appelle Ace !

\- Nyhal ! Alors tu… Tu fais souvent tomber les gens dans la rue ?

\- Non pas vraiment ! »

Il la regarda rosir et rigoler ; elle avait un joli rire et sa façon de rosir était tout simplement craquante.

« - Tu vis sur le campus ou en centre ville ? » Continua Ace en souriant.

« - Je viens d'arriver, pour l'instant je vis dans une petite chambre universitaire !

\- Tu viens d'où ?

\- D'écosse ! Du nord de l'écosse exactement ! Je suis arrivé hier

\- Je vois ! Tu n'as pas eu le temps de visiter le coin non ?

\- Non… A vrai dire tu es la première personne à qui je parle !

\- C'est pour ça que tu rosies si souvent ? »

Elle piqua un fard en cachant son visage dans le col de son manteau en signe de timidité.

« - Je devrais y aller ! Ravie de t'avoir connu !

\- Aller viens avec moi ! Je vais te faire visiter ! Je te dois bien ça pour t'avoir fais tomber ! »

Bon d'accord, l'excuse était un brin pitoyable mais c'était plus simple que de dire clairement qu'il se sentait seul. A cette heure-ci l'allée pavée de l'université était moins fréquentée. Tous les étudiants étaient soit en cours soit bien au chaud dans leurs chambres ou dans un bar.

« - Alors toi tu vis où ?

\- Moi je vis dans un loft en bordure de l'université !

\- Un loft ? C'est plutôt couteux non ?

\- Oui mais a 6 on arrive à s'en sortir ! » Sourit Ace.

Il remonta directement l'allée montrant différents bâtiments, le complexe étudiant alliait modernité et tradition, les plus vieux modules étaient donnés dans de grandes bâtisses de pierre avec des dômes démesurés fais de verreries colorées. Se balader sur le campus avec une jolie fille lui changeait un peu les idées et l'éloignait de ses préoccupations d'étudiant.

« - Ici tu as le département d'histoire, d'art et de géographie ! » Indiqua Ace en montrant un bâtiment colossal dont le parvis était orné d'un socle de marbre haut d'1m80 surmonté d'un globe, d'un pinceau et d'un gros livre sculpté dans le bronze. Ace la regard dévisager attentivement visiblement de là où elle venait il n'y avait pas d'université aussi grande quoi que pourtant, il y en avait des plutôt prestigieuse en Angleterre.

« - Il y a une bibliothèque par ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle à la manière d'un chat qui cherche un jouet.

« - Oui il y en a une juste à côté du département de littérature, elle est immense tu va voir ! »

Si le département de littérature était moins grand que celui d'histoire, la bibliothèque était particulièrement immense et Nyhal aurait juré qu'il lui aurait fallut plusieurs jours entiers pour voir la totalité des ouvrages présents dans la bâtisse. L'endroit devait être plutôt agréable au printemps et en été, Nyhal imaginait bien tous les étudiants qui flemmardaient dans le parc ou encore y jouaient, prenaient le déjeuner et même y étudiaient. L'université avait été modernisée dans les années 2010 suite à un ordre de l'administration et visiblement, le département d'histoire et le département de littérature étaient les seuls à avoir échappé aux énormes travaux. Le département des langues n'avait pour devanture qu'un immense panneau où étaient dessinés les drapeaux de tous les pays du monde. Vinrent après le département de psychologie où étaient rangées toutes les matières concernant l'étude de l'homme, de la religion et enfin celui e bâtiment où étudiait Ace.

« - Et voilà… Département du journalisme… C'est là que j'étudie !

\- Du journalisme ? Quel genre de journalisme t'intéresse ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Le journalisme pour moi c'est plutôt une voix de secours en réalité… Mais je dirai que je vais plutôt partir sur des reportages extrêmes… Dans le genre reportage sur la nature… Tu vois à peu près ?

\- Oui je vois le genre… Tu veux être libre ! »

Ace hocha la tête tandis que son regard se perdait dans l'obscurité. Nyhal elle contemplait tous les différents panneaux qui indiquaient les lieux clés du campus.

« - Et toi tu étudies quoi ?

\- Les langues ! » Sourit la jeune femme.

« - Tu sais quoi… » Murmura Ace en se tournant vers elle sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu n'as qu'à me raconter ça en mangeant ! Je t'invite ! »

Elle hésita tiraillée, le coup de l'invitation à diner pour finir dans son lit était plutôt cliché et accepter l'invitation d'un illustre inconnu qui l'avait juste bousculé et faite tomber sur les pavés froids était plutôt risqué.

« - Oh à moins que tu ne sois plus tentée par le merveilleux repas que te proposeront nos restaurants universitaire heu… Poisson bouilli accompagné de pommes de terre congelées et d'un soupçon d'eau bouillante au vermicelle. » Lança Ace d'un ton pompeux. Nyhal éclata de rire et finit par accepter de suivre l'illustre inconnu, parce qu'il la faisait rire, parce qu'elle ne risquait rien ; ou alors peut-être parce qu'il était mignon ou encore parce qu'elle en avait besoin ? Nyhal secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi elle avait finalement accepté, ils quittèrent le chemin de pavés gelés pour se retrouver dans un des trains qui partaient régulièrement de l'université pour rejoindre le centre ville. Le paysage défilait à une vitesse éclaire et le nombre de gares entre l'université et le centre de Tokyo était assez impressionnant, à croire que les gens ne pouvaient pas marcher ou que leurs emplois du temps étaient tellement chargés qu'ils n'avaient même pas le temps de se rendre d'un quartier à un autre. L'université elle, était un peu en dehors de Tokyo, pas dans la campagne bien sur mais pas non plus au pied des grattes ciel et de l'agitation Tokyoïte, de ses magasins et restaurants grouillants et de ses centaines de passants qui défilaient à la seconde. Nyhal observait attentivement le dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber de plus en plus fort formant un épais rideau blanc sur la ville et pourtant ça ne semblait même pas attirer l'attention de la population qui filait vers ses obligations. Quand elle sorti du train et posa le pied sur le quai elle inspira à pleins poumons l'air hivernal sentant son corps se glacer de l'intérieur.

« - La neige me chatouille le nez! »Fit-elle en réprimant un petit rire. Ace attrapa une poignée qui trainait et la balança dans son cou. Elle frissonna sentant la poudreuse mordre sa nuque et renvoya une charge dans le nez d'Ace qui inspira au mauvais moment et se mit à s'étouffer avec la neige qui s'infiltrait vicieusement dans ses poumons. Elle éclata de rire et lui frotta le dos pour l'aider à expirer la substance blanche. Le froid irritait son nez et l'eau brulait ses voix respiratoires alors qu'il toussait comme si il allait vomir ses entrailles sur les chariots à baguages. Il avait mal et se sentait gelé de l'intérieur et malgré cela elle se retenait encore de rire ; Ace mit plusieurs longues minutes à se calmer et à réussir à articuler convenablement.

«- Tu sais que je me vengerai…

\- Haha, alors tu veux manger quoi ? » Lui dit-elle en essuyant la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil sans le prendre le moins du monde au sérieux.

« - Ce que tu veux ! » Articula Ace tant bien que mal trop occupé à reprendre son souffle pour répliquer.

« - Non choisis, je t'ai fais t'étouffer et j'ai bien faillis en crever de rire, tu choisis pour me faire pardonner !

\- C'est à se demander lequel de nous deux va réussir à tuer l'autre en premier !

\- Le crime parfait…

\- Mmmm… Une bonne fondue ! Ou une raclette pour se réchauffer ! Quelque chose à base de fromage fondu !

\- Alors c'est parti pour un bon restaurant savoyard ! » Claironna Nyhal plus enthousiaste que jamais. Ace ne put réprimer une manifestation bruyante de son estomac affamé. Il garda dans un coin de sa tête sa fierté bafouée par une boule de neige extrêmement bien ou mal placée tout dépendait du point de vue. Il reprit peu à peu ses moyens et ne se lassa pas de parcourir les territoires enneigés de Tokyo en souriant comme un enfant. C'est au troisième étage d'une tour qu'ils trouvèrent leur bonheur. L'ambiance était plutôt tamisée et tranquille pour un restaurant bondé. Un serveur habillé avec un pull bariolé rouge, vert et blanc fit une sorte de courbette devant Ace et Nyhal .

« - Monsieur, madame ! Vous êtes deux ?

\- Oui, on peut manger ?

\- Vous avez réservé ?

\- Non ! Il vous reste quand même de la place

\- Ce sera difficile mais suivez-moi on va essayer de vous trouver une place ! »

Ace prit Nyhal par la main et l'entraina derrière lui à la suite du serveur. Le brun au pull bizarre trotta entre les cloisons fermées qui abritaient les tables cherchant une place de libre. Un feu de cheminé brulait au milieu de la pièce pour meubler le vide entre les tables et accentuer l'effet chalet de montagne qui était remarquablement bien imité pour le troisième étage d'une tour en plein centre-ville.

« - Venez par ici, je vous ai trouvé une petite table. »

Le box était comme tous les autres, une petite ouverture pour laisser passer les serveurs et faciliter l'accès aux sanitaires et au chauffage et une table de bois clair encadrée de banquettes molletonnées. Une nappe orange en laine tapissait la table couverte par des bougies bleutées qui dégageaient une lueur douce et parfumée.

« - Ace pourquoi il me tend les mains ? » Murmura Nyhal confuse en observant le serveur impassible qui la regardait mains tendues.

« - Il veut te retirer ton manteau !

\- Oh ! »

Nyhal retira son écharpe bleue et la mis sur le bras du type déclenchant l'hilarité d'Ace. Elle défit les boutons un a un jusqu'à ce que le type lui retire l'étoffe de laine. Elle ne portait pas grand-chose en dessous, juste un tour de cou de tissu noir, une capeline bleu et blanche qu'elle retira pour rendre apparente une robe noire légère à fines bretelles. Ace l'imita et retira son cuir noir, lui aussi n'avait pas grand-chose sur lui, rien qu'un t-shirt sans manches violet et un simple jean.

« - T'es pas très habitué aux restaurants comme ça non ?

\- Et non… Je ne suis pas vraiment de ce milieu…

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire…

\- Pourtant tu as l'air habitué !

\- J'ai travaillé comme serveur dans un endroit de ce genre ! »

Un autre type leur apporta un menu enveloppé dans un étui en cuir, une corbeille de pain et une carafe d'eau.

« - Tu replaces nerveusement une de tes mèches derrière ton oreille quand tu es gênée ou que tu réfléchis !

\- Et toi tu touches ton ongle du pouce avec ton doigt !

\- O !

\- Vous prendrez un apéritif ? » Lâcha le serveur que la discussion des jeunes gens assommait visiblement.

« - Oui je vais prendre une vodka avec du citron !

\- Et mademoiselle ?

\- Un rhum !

\- Pur ou avec de l'orange ?

\- Non pur s'il-vous-plait !

\- Très bien et avec ceci !

\- Nous verrons le plat quand vous nous servirez l'apéritif, merci !

\- Bien monsieur. »

Le type repartit son carnet à la main.

« - Tu as envie de manger quoi Nyhal ? »

Nyhal regarda son menu attentivement. *Toi* avait elle envie de répondre impertinemment à son interlocuteur. Maintenant qu'il avait enlevé son cuir et laissé sa musculature apparente, il était plus que mignon, il avait de jolis cheveux ébène épais et légèrement ondulés, des yeux en amande, des taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un petit air d'enfant espiègle, un sourire mutin et un corps… Un corps musclé, ses bras, son torse, ses jambes étaient musclés ; même ses fesses devaient l'être et à vrai dire c'était plus que tentant de vérifier la chose. Le sentiment était d'ailleurs partagé par Ace dont les yeux se perdaient dans la poitrine rebondie et caressait les fines cuisses dévoilées par la robe légère. Nyhal rosit sous ses pensées mais elle était plutôt douée pour le self contrôle et déclara d'un ton parfaitement neutre :

« - Je pense que je vais me laisser tenter par une raclette et toi ?

\- Même chose ! »

Ils se virent apporter un plateau d'apéritif avec une assiette de feuilletés au fromage miniatures. Ace passa commande et attendit le départ du serveur. Il saisit la tranche de citron et la lui tendit du bout des doigts. Il remarqua une lueur étrange au fond de son regard, presque du défie mélangé à autre chose de plus envoutant, de plus insaisissable. Elle se dressa légèrement et approcha les lèvres pour capturer la pulpe et le jus de citron mélangé à la vodka. Il avait comme un doute, il l'avait prise immédiatement pour une petite fille timide sortant d'une campagne lointaine mais son geste et surtout son regard lui prouvait qu'il avait tors. Il ne tenta de faire fit de ses doutes jusqu'à ce que les plats arrivent mais plus ils parlaient plus le doute l'envahissait.

« - Alors Nyhal tu viens d'où exactement en écosse ? » Lâcha-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

« - Je viens d'un petit village sur la côte !

\- A la campagne ou en banlieue ?

\- A la campagne pourquoi cette question ? »

*Parce que tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu suces une tranche de citron et que j'ai plus de mal à t'imaginer dans une petite maison au milieu d'une prairie que dans un bar mal famé*

\- Euh parce que je ne la connais pas ! » Menti Ace

« - Tu as toujours vécu en ville ?

\- Depuis 2 ans, 3 mois et 17 jours !

\- Et avant ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas ! Pas depuis l'accident

\- Tu vis avec qui ?

\- Marco, Thatch, Law et mes deux frères…

\- Pas de parents ?

\- Ils sont mort quand j'étais jeune… Ma mère en accouchant de moi et mon père à été tué juste avant ma naissance…

Il dévora un morceau de charcuterie et la regarda assimiler l'histoire, Il avait voulu en savoir plus et au final c'était lui qui s'était livré bien qu'il ait apprécié qu'elle n'ait rien demandé au sujet de l'accident et de son amnésie, il détestait en parler et il détestait tenter de se souvenir car quand il essayait il chopait la migraine.

« - Et toi tes parents ?

\- J'ai été adopté ! On m'a dit que ma mère était mineur lorsqu'elle m'a eu et qu'elle avait accouché sous x j'ai été adopté par un pêcheur nommé James mais il est mort i ans.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Je commence à être habituée ! »

Le froid de l'hiver engourdit leurs membres quand ils regagnèrent le trottoir bondé. Des chasse neige avaient salé et déblayé entièrement l route pour laisser libre passage aux automobilistes.

« - Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour du côté de la place du marché de noël ? Il y a toujours des trucs intéressants à cette époque de l'année !

\- Oui pourquoi pas ! »

La dite place était occupée par une immense fête foraine dont les manèges à sensations fortes faisait hurler les adolescents de bonheur. Nyhal se raidit et frissonna en se dégageant du bras d'Ace. Elle émit un mouvement de recul et sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

« - Nyhal ?

\- J'ai… J'ai le vertige ! Mais amuses toi si tu veux !

\- Oh je vois ! Viens on va aller à la patinoire, y en a une dans la fond !

\- Merci ! »

Il y avait une queue folle pour aller jusqu'à la patinoire, les patins étaient à louer gratuitement mais on n'avait droit qu'à une seule heure de patinage. Ace acheta un cornet de marrons grillés pour patienter. Ils passèrent vers 23h après que la glace ait été balayée et lissée par une grosse machine.

A 15 km de là Marco et Law se trouvaient en grande discussion sur leur sujet de reportage. Marcos emblait s'occuper de coordonner toutes les informations géographiques sur Whisper Island quand à Law, il prévoyait le paquetage.

« - Sabo !

\- Oui ? » Lança l'adolescent en sortant de sa chambre en caleçon.

« - Koala vient avec nous ?

\- Ouais ! Elle pourra nous être utile pour tout ce qui est langues ! »

Koala était la petite amie de Sabo elle avait un an de plus que celui-ci donc 23 ans et effectuait un master 2 d'anglais. Il l'avait rencontré au même endroit que Marco, Law et Thatch : dans un groupe de soutient pour amnésiques bien que Koala ait bien plus de souvenirs qu'eux, enfant elle avait fugué de chez elle pour rejoindre un groupe anarchiste et c'est à partir de là que tout était sombre. Sabo était le seul à avoir réussi une relation sérieuse dans le groupe et, avoir Koala à ses côtés le rassurait et le mettait en confiance. Le blond aux cheveux ondulés regagna sa chambre. Il caressa le visage de Koala tendrement avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Elle rigola en le regardant s'empêtrer dans les couvertures.

« - Je suis heureux que tu viennes !

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être avec toi ! »

Sabo sourit à son tour et éteignit la lumière pour laisser la lumière de la ville comme seul témoin de leur amour.

Thatch débarqua dans la cuisine après avoir enfin fini la vaisselle.

« - Hey les mecs vous avez pas vu Ace ?

\- Tiens maintenant que tu le dis non c'est bizarre !

\- Ouais d'habitude il dort toujours à la maison pour s'occuper de Luffy !

\- Mmm je vais aller m'en occuper ! » Fit Thatch en se dirigeant vers la chambre du plus jeune.

Luffy n'était pas un peureux, loin de ses frères il était celui qui avait le plus de souvenirs. Il se rappelait des noms, des visages… Mais la nuit, il était terrorisé par d'effroyables cauchemars où il revoyait sans cesse l'accident, l'explosion et Ace blessé par une poutrelle. Sauf que dans son rêve, Ace n'était pas expulsé par le choc, la poutrelle pénétrait son corps entier réduisant ses entrailles à une infâme substance rougeâtre. La seule chose qui aidait Luffy était de parler avec Ace avant de s'endormir et de le trouver à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleurs et en sueur d'un mauvais rêve mais ce soir Ace n'était pas là et il allait falloir faire autrement.

« - Luuuuuffy ! Comment vas-tu ?! » Lança Thatch d'un air joyeux.

Luffy ouvrit des yeux surpris et dévisagea Thatch.

« - Heu ben bien !

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! » Thatch prit une chaise et s'installa à son aise à côté de Luffy.

« - Ou est Ace ? » S'inquiéta Luffy en regardant autours de Lui.

« - J'en sais rien. » Répondit Sabo honnêtement.

« - Il à disparut ?

\- Non j'ai pas dis ça ! Il est 0h30 Luffy tu devrais dormir !

\- Pas tant qu'Ace n'est pas là !

\- Tu sais il ne va peut-être pas rentrer de la nuit…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah j'en sais rien… Les mecs le font ! Il a du rencontrer une jolie fille et pour une fois il va rendre du bon temps avec… Tu as envie que ton frère soit bien non ?

\- Oui bien sur !

\- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire cette nuit c'est moi qui vais rester avec toi pendant qu'Ace s'éclate et demain c'est lui qui reviendra Ok ?

\- Ok mais Thatch ?

\- Ouais ? »

Thatch s'étendit sur le lit d'Ace qui se trouvait juste à côté.

« - Qu'est ce que tu appelles prendre du bon temps ?

\- Wow Ace ne t'a jamais expliqué ?

\- Non quand on parle c'est surtout de mes souvenirs et de la journée…

\- Et ben en gros prendre du bon temps c'est quand deux amoureux ou pas d'ailleurs disons quand deux personnes ont envie de se faire du bien !

\- Et comment on fait ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ?

\- Ouais !

\- Bon et ben déjà tu sais comment c'est fait une femme ? » Demanda Thatch qui tentait de cerner jusqu'où l'ignorance concernant la gente féminine de son cadet s'étendait. Luffy réfléchit intensément comme si la question était décisive. Le petit brun avait beau être ignorant il s'imaginait bien que Thatch ne parlait pas de jambes et de bras mais plutôt de choses plus discrètes. Luffy rougit un peu avant d'énoncer :

« - Et bien elles ont des seins, et puis hum entre les jambes elles ont un trou… » Luffy se tassa dans ses couvertures et Thatch émit un rire sonore.

« - Il y a encore de l'espoir, tu sais comment c'est fait, tu as juste besoin de savoir comment ça marche ! Si tu veux quand tu croises une personne qui te plait déjà tu as le cœur qui bat. Ensuite tu as certaines réactions physiques et si la personne ressent la même chose vous allez vous retrouver dans un endroit intime où personne ne vous verra et vous allez vous déshabiller et vous caresser avec les mains et la bouche. Quand vous serez tous les deux biens excités tu mettras ce que tu as entre les jambes entre ses jambes à elle et tu rentres l'intérieur d'elle et là vous allez bouger tous les deux en variant la vitesse et le mouvement. Puis quand tu auras plus d'expérience tu pourras changer de positions etc…

\- Explique ! »

Le blond à la coiffure de banane rigola et se cala mieux pour transformer un innocent en expert du sexe.

Ace avait raté son train et ça n'était jamais arrivé. Nyhal et lui n'avaient pas eu d'autre solution que d'essayer de trouver un hôtel en centre-ville. En période de noël c'est plutôt difficile avec tous les touristes qui visitaient la ville. Les hôtels bas prix sont remplis par les employés des grandes entreprises qui ont comme lui raté le dernier train.

« - Viens allons voir celui là ! »

Trancha Ace en repérant un petit établissement assez huppé du quartier des affaires.

« - J'espère que c'est le bon j'ai froid aux jambes ! »

Ace sourit et entraina la jeune femme à sa suite.

« - Bonjour euh nous sommes deux !

\- Mmm… Il me reste une chambre avec deux lits simples et une chambre double, vous désirez laquelle ?

\- La première s'il vous plait ! »

Ace paye la moitié de la somme et Nyhal réagit pareil, le prix obligeait. Le gérant leur donne une clé puis disparait dans l'assesseur les incitant à le suivre.

La chambre était petite et plutôt simple. Le sol était recouvert d'un tatami couleur sable.

« - Ça vous convient ?

\- Oui c'est parfait merci ! »

Ace allume la lumière pour admirer les deux lits, ils sont recouverts de draps bleu clair.

« - Bon je crois que je vais me prendre une douche prends celui que tu préfères ! »

Ace sent le mur froid derrière lui et ses paupières battent pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Nyhal pose ses mains contre le cuir froid et mouillé et baisse la fermeture éclaire en embrassant son colocataire d'une nuit.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Réussit à articuler Ace en reprenant sa respiration. Nyhal lui adresse un sourire carnassier et se recule vers l'un des lits.

« - Approches et tu verras ! »

Elle a un petit rire dément et pour la première fois de la soirée il à l'impression d'avoir à faire à la véritable Nyhal . Il hésite et il actionne l'interrupteur, au moins ils ne couteront pas cher en électricité. Nyhal attend, elle ne se couche pas, il a plutôt l'impression qu'elle bouge, qu'elle danse au milieu de la pièce comme si elle suivait une musique qu'elle seule pourrait entendre. Ace s'approche et la saisit entre ses mains et il la trouve minuscule. Il la libère de son manteau, de sa capeline et de l'écouteur qu'elle venait de caler dans son oreille.

« - Pourquoi tu l'as arrêté ?

\- Parce que je veux toute ton attention ! »

Il tire sur l'élastique de son chignon et enfouis son visage dans les mèches blanches qui tombent en cascade sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme.

« -Tu devrais pas te faire de chignon, ça te donne un air trop sage.

\- Si tu m'avais prise pour une salope tu m'aurais invité ?

\- Vu que je ne suis pas Thatch non. »

Ace laisse ses lèvres courir sur son cou en savourant son parfum.

« - Menteur… »

Elle l'embrasse et cale ses bras sur ses épaules agrippant ses mèches ébène. La langue d'Ace pénètre sa bouche. Nyhal se recule vers le lit ; il est étroit et faire des galipettes dedans sans gouter au sol ne va pas être d'une simplicité enfantine. Il se maudit un instant de ne pas avoir pris l'autre chambre.

« - Au fait je suis peut-être bête mais tu as quel âge ?

\- 19 ans et toi ?

\- 20 ! » Sourit il contre sa peau.

Nyhal mordille la peau de son cou en frottant son corps contre celui du brun. Ace la pousse doucement mais la blanche lui saisit les bras.

« - Tu ne devais pas prendre une douche ?

\- Si mais ça peut attendre…

\- Non, ça ne peut pas ! » Rigola Nyhal en se décollant de lui. La jeune femme se décala et retira sa robe jusqu'à mis-dos.

« - Je pense que je vais faire très très vite… » Murmura sensuellement Ace en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Quand il revint, Ace ne trouva qu'une pièce vide. Il n'y avait plus rien du tout, sinon le silence de la nuit. Rien hormis un morceau de tissus qui reposait sur son oreiller ; Ace rougit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une jarretière. Ace sourit en imaginant qu'il aurait peut être le loisir de la revoir plus tard.

Ace avait réussi à attraper un train pour enfin rentrez chez lui. A cette heure-ci Thatch était surement dans la cuisine, Luffy devait dessiner, Sabo et Koala étaient soit sous la douche soit entrain de déjeuner, Marco devait encore être sur son ordinateur quand à Law il devait encore être au lit.

« - Je suis rentré ! » Lança-t-il en franchissant la porte de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient juste en dehors du campus universitaire. Pas de réponse… Donc tout était normal. Son ventre émit un gargouillis sonore qui le guida directement vers la cuisine.

« - Mais qui voici ! Le chanceux du jour ! » Clama Thatch en levant la tête de son bol de café.

« - Oh salut Ace-kun !

\- Salut Koala ! » La petite amie de son frère s'avança vers lui pour le saluer, elle portait une chemise de Sabo et des grosses chaussettes

« - Salut Thatch ! » Lança-t-il blasé ; à tous les coups Thatch allait lui faire passer un véritable interrogatoire mais avant de se laisser passer aux rayons x il devait prendre des nouvelles de Luffy.

« - Heu dis-moi… Luffy ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Impeccable il dort comme un bébé !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui il ne s'est réveillé que deux fois cette nuit !

\- Comment t'as fais ?

\- Et bien je pense que lui parler de sujets divers et variés vaut mieux que de ressasser son accident… »

\- Tu lui as parlé de quoi ? » Murmura Ace un peu jaloux

« - Thatch a expliqué à notre petit frère comment satisfaire une femme et il lui a même expliqué que c'est ce que tu faisais hier ! » Sabo avait un sourire narquois, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette sur les épaules.

« - Quoi ?!

\- Ce n'est pas l'important ! L'important c'est toi mon petit Ace ! Racontes moi ! Comment c'était ?

\- Ben y a rien eu…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me suis douché et quand je suis rentré elle était partie…

\- Je vois encore une indécise.

\- Mmmm je sais pas elle m'a laissé sa jarretière et je sais où elle étudie…

\- Elle te plait ?

\- Ben… Disons que quand on aura bouclé notre reportage j'irai peut-être faire un tour du côté du département des langues… Des Nyhal y en a surement pas des tas ! »

Sabo et Thatch sourirent tous les deux et Ace dévia rapidement la conversation.

« - Et sinon le reportage vous en êtes où ? Vous savez ce que c'est Whisper Island ?

\- Ouais vas voir Marco il à tous les documents dans sa chambre ! »

Ace acquiesça mais d'abord il devait voir Luffy. Il entra dans la chambre obscure et repéra Luffy paisiblement installé sous les couvertures. Le plus âgé embrassa le front de son cadet qui remua.

« - Ace t'es rentré ?

\- Oui rendors toi ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé !

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- J'ai juste raté mon train tu sais ! Rendors-toi p'tit frère et ce soir on parlera de tout ce que tu voudras ok ?

\- D'accord ! » Murmura Luffy en se frottant les yeux. Ace sourit et sortit pour rejoindre Marco. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, Marco ne releva pas la tête trop occupé par sa tâche.

« - Salut Ace ! » Lança-t-il.

« - Salut Marco ! Tu pourrais me dire ce que vous avez trouvé sur Whisper Island ? »

Marco se retourna et commença.

« - Et bien c'est une île au large de New York. Dans les années 70 on y a fit construire un parc d'attraction qui a tourné jusque dans les années 1975. On l'a fermé parce que les conditions climatiques ainsi que sa difficulté d'accès en faisaient un véritable gouffre financier. Le parc n'a jamais été démonté et les installations présentant un danger le village à côté à été évacué et la zone interdite.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- A part des légendes en tout genre non il n'y a rien de plus… On part la semaine prochaine, ton frère à appelé l'université, le budget a déjà été validé par l'université. »

Ace assimila toutes les informations et regagna sa chambre avec un café et un bol de riz.

_1 semaine plus tard : _

Law revérifia ses listes et le matériel nécessaire au reportage.

« - Marco viens m'aider ! » Ragea Law en s'emmêlant dans ses sacs.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ananas sortit de ses réflexions et se dirigea vers le métis.

« - Bon donc, les médicaments tu les as le matériel audio : caméra, dictaphone, bloc note tu les as, papier à carte tu les as. Tu as à peu près tout il me semble ! Tu as pensé au formulaire de change ?

\- Oui je l'ai dans mon sac !

\- Bon ben alors on a plus qu'à enregistrer les bagages ! » Beugla Marco avant de retourner à l'aide de Sabo qui avait entamé une conversation houleuse avec l'agent qui enregistrait les bagages. Le type voulait leur faire payer des frais supplémentaire en raison d'un grand nombre d'appareil électroniques et leur carte d'étudiant ne changeait rien. Les tarifs avaient été prédéfinis à l'avance par l'université mais l'aéroport avait décidé de les surtaxer.

« - Si vous ne payez pas vous n'emportez pas le matériel c'est tout ! » S'énerva le guichetier.

Sabo souffla et se retourna pour se concerter avec ses amis.

« - On fait quoi ?

\- On a besoin d'embarquer maintenant et on a besoin du matos on ne peut rien abandonner !

\- J'ai bien essayé de négocier, je suis allé jusqu'à la menace du procès mais rien a faire…

\- On pourrait ptet négocier une petite hausse de budget avec la fac…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Law chaque sujet à un budget préétablis jamais ils ne changeront…

\- A oins que… » Murmura Thatch avec un sourire en coin

« - A moins que ? » Continua Ace

Thatch sortit son téléphone le brandissant comme si il avait s'agit d'une baguette magique. Luffy regarda son ainé perplexe. Le blond à la coiffure d'inspiration banane prit un sourire charmeur.

« - Allo ? Irène ? »

Sabo fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que Law sorte leur convocation pour l'examen et lui indique le prénom de la blonde qui avait signé. Marco haussa les épaules t souffla exaspéré tandis que Thatch offrait son meilleur numéro de charmeur à une blonde innocente. Le jeune homme revint victorieux.

« - Sabo paye le Irène nous a accordé une hausse de budget suffisante sans nous retirer de points ! Elle nous fait passer en frais d'association.

\- Mon ami tu pourrais te transformer en escort boy… » Lança Ace

« - Pourquoi aller jusque-là ? »

Thatch rigola et Sabo paya à contre cœur le surplus. Les bagages enregistrés, les garçons prirent l'avion sans le moindre problème.

Alors que l'appareil décollait Ace et Luffy entamèrent un poker avec des cacahuètes. A cet instant ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils étaient entrain de s'engager.

* * *

**C'est tout pour l'instant! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le prochain chapitre parlera d'avantage de Whisper Island! Bisous à tous!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut à tous, voici donc le chapitre 2 :) **

**Osmose-Sama je te remercie pour ta review ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! :3 **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée mouvementée :

Ce fut sous la pluie et le vent que Thatch, Sabo, Marco, Koala, Law, Ace et Luffy se posèrent à New York. Depuis une semaine, depuis qu'Ace avait compris que parler de l'accident avec Luffy n'était pas la meilleure des solutions pour l'endormir et lui faire faire de doux songes ; le petit brun allait bien mieux, il faisait toujours des cauchemars mais ils étaient un peu moins fréquents et Ace avait bon espoir de les faire cesser définitivement à force de travail. L'aéroport de New York était absolument gigantesque, un peu pareil à une ville dans la ville. Il y avait des boutiques de vêtement, de chaussures, de maquillage, de parfums et des tabac-presse à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Sabo décida de leurs octroyer une petite pause afin de regarder des si il n'y avait pas de revues intéressantes et surtout pour faire le plein de cigarettes. New -York c'est immense et quand la navette les amènes dans le centre-ville, les garçons ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder partout autours d'eux. Oh bien sur, c'est pas plus grand que Tokyo mais l'architecture est différente, vraiment différente. Ici tout n'est pas aussi ordonné, les quartiers sont divisés de façon différente et les transports en commun aussi.

« - La première chose à faire c'est de trouver l'hôtel ! » Lança Sabo en regardant l'immensité de la rue devant eux.

« - On pourrait pas visiter un peu avant ?

\- Non il est déjà 19h on doit absolument rentrer à l'hôtel ! »

Luffy fit la moue, il voulait bien travailler mais il avait aussi envie de s'amuser un peu.

Leur hôtel était une grande tour new yorkaise. Avec un petit budget d'étudiant ils n'avaient pas pu s'offrir quelque chose de très luxueux mais l'endroit était tout de même plutôt sympathique. L'hôtel et leur fac étaient directement en relation pour faciliter les échanges internationaux ce qui permettait des tarifs préférentiels pour les étudiants et un confort qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé ailleurs. Ils avaient une grande chambre avec trois lits superposés et un lit simple, une salle de bain avec une grande douche, un lavabo et un bidet. Marco avait calculé le budget et avait prévu de rester au maximum trois jours le temps de trouver des renseignements sur Whisper Island et surtout un moyen de s'y rendre. Sabo posa ses recherches sur son lit.

« - Il va falloir que tu me dresses le budget santé Marco ! Demain j'irai acheter en conséquence !

\- Tu peux pas te le faire toi-même ? J'ai mal au crane à cause du décalage horaire !

\- Je suis pas le trésorier attitré moi ! J'ai juste mon diplôme de secourisme et je suis sensé vous aider en cas de maladie ! » Marco soupira.

« - Je trouve ça un peu limite que le responsable santé fume des joins dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'il peut…

\- Ma santé n'engage pas la vôtre et puis vous êtes bien contents d'avoir un fournisseur à côté quand vous en avez besoin…

\- Alors là il marque deux points d'un coup ! » Trancha Ace depuis la salle de bain.

« - Vous pourriez vous engueuler en silence j'essaye de me faire un carnet d'adresse !

\- Un carnet d'adresse ? Interrogea Thatch.

« - Ouais ! En gros je veux voir qui je peux contacter pour avoir des renseignements… » Marco soupira et reprit son budget pour la énième fois en grognant. Luffy avisa l'air énervé de son plus grand frère et préféra ne rien ajouter à la conversation déjà houleuse des jeunes hommes

Il détailla Koala qui bidouillait son téléphone en silence dans un coin de la pièce.

« - Koala tu fais quoi ?

\- Je regarde la météo pour les jours à venir et j'essaye de faire monter le service d'étage pour qu'on nous donne à manger !

-Ah bon comment tu fais ça ?

\- Et bien quand on est dans l'hôtel, ma connexion internet passe par une petite borne qui me donne accès à une application interne à l'hôtel. Depuis cette application je peux appeler le service d'étage ou encore monter ou baisser le chauffage de la pièce !

\- Wow c'est génial ! Tu peux faire autre chose ?

\- Contrôler la télé !

\- Contrôler la télé ?

\- Oui si il ya des programmes que je juge inconvenants je peux les censurer avec un code par exemple ! Je l'ai fais il y a une demi heure déjà ! »

Thatch se précipita vers la télé et appuya frénétiquement sur tous les boutons un air horrifié sur le visage.

« - Koala donne moi tout de suite ce code ou je t'étrangle ! »

La blonde eut un petit rire avant que le jeune homme ne se précipite vers elle.

« - Donne lui Koala-sama, il n'a que ça le pauvre.

\- Je n'ai pas que ça ! J'ai besoin de perfectionner ma technique !

\- 0101 et ne mets pas ça quand on est dans les parages !

\- Merci gente dame ! » Lança Thatch en partant débloquer la télé. Thtach était en charge de la cuisine, il gérait les rations, préparait les repas et protégeait la réserve de l'énorme gouffre qu'étaient les estomacs d'Ace et Luffy. Après avoir avalé un solide repas, Ace se mit à dessiner comme il le faisait souvent. D'habitude il dessinait les souvenirs de Luffy, il en avait même un cahier complet mais là la page blanche de son cahier était couverte par une silhouette féminine que Luffy ne connaissait pas, une silhouette fine de dos qui tournait légèrement la tête vers le spectateur avec un petit sourire espiègle pendant qu'elle retirait s robe. Le brun ajouta les dernières ombres, les dernières retouches et l'étudiante en langue qu'il avait eu le loisir de rencontrer quelques temps auparavant était fixée à jamais sur la page. Vers 23h, Sabo décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Le décalage horaire les ayant tous bien fatigués. Le blond aux cheveux ondulés avait convenu avec Ananas-man qu'ils partiraient dés le matin pour se rendre dans un premier temps dans les locaux de la compagnie qui avait assuré les liaisons entre Whisper Island et la côte.

A 7h pile Sabo réveilla tout le monde renversant les matelas quand cela était nécessaire. Il fit valdinguer Ace sur le sol ce à quoi le brun aux cheveux ondulés répondit par un ronflement sonore. Thatch réussi finalement à réveiller le jeune homme alors que leur tête d'équipe perdait patience.

Le siège social de la dite société se trouvait dans le quartier des affaires de Manhattan. Ils mirent un peu plus de 30 minutes en métro pour s'y rendre. Manhattan était vraiment impressionnant. Partout autours d'eux se mêlaient des hommes et des femmes en costumes et tailleurs attache case aux bras, chignons serrés et coupes carrés, maquillage impeccable, montre de marque, chauffeur ou encore carte de métro pour les moins fortunés.

Koala avait passé son manteau rouge boutonné en deux rangées sur le devant pour être un peu plus habillé mais les garçons avaient tenus à garder leur jeans et leurs rangers et détonnait légèrement avec leurs manteaux de cuir râpés et leurs cheveux dan le cou.

« - Tu sais quoi… On incarne le parfait stéréotype du bad boy des années 80… » Murmura Ace à Law. Le métis hocha la tête et calla ses mains sur les hanches.

« - Law arrêtes de faire le con ils nous prennent déjà pour des prolos n'en rajoute pas !

-Roh ça va si on peut plus se foutre de la gueule des conformistes… »

Luffy éclata d'un rire sonore plutôt indiscret sous un hochement de sourcil évocateur de Marco.

Le hall de vent en poupe etait plus que cliché. Un grand sol recouvert de marbre blanc, un bureau avec 5 standardistes qui redirigeaient les appels vers les services concernés et un agent d'accueil chargé de renseigner les visiteurs.

Koala chargée du dialogue s'avança vers l'agent en question qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - Messieurs dames bonjour je suis Andrew je suis chargé de vous diriger là ou vous désirez vous rendre ! Si vous êtes associés c'est au troisième étage porte B, si vous êtes actionnaire, que vous venez acheter ou revendre une action c'est au dernier étage porte 7. Si vous venez d'être promus au conseil d'administration vous prendrez l'ascenseur privé grâce à ce badge, si vous êtes du service éditorial la plaquette du nouveau guide vous attends sur le bureau de monsieur Mildworth. Si vous postulez pour un emploi le service des embauches se trouve au quatrième étage adressez vous à une secrétaire. Si vous avez rendez vous avec notre PDG Mr Malox attendez dans le salon à ma droite, si vous êtes des décorateurs d'intérieur vous avez 18 jours de retard et vous allez vous prendre un savon ! »

Le brun aux cheveux plaqués se tapota les doigts en souriant bêtement.

« - Comment il peut dire autant de mots sans respirer et en souriant comme ça ? » Interrogea Ace avec un sourire crispé.

« - Il fit ptet une crise d'hyper ventilation… » Commenta Thatch.

« - Ou alors il est constipé !

\- Me fais pas rire Luffy ! » Ricana Ace en s'imaginant le type bcbg entrain de pousser sur les toilettes.

« - En fait nous sommes journalises. »

Objecta Koala d'une voix sur aigue tant elle essayait de contrôler son fous rire. Sabo sortit sa carte de presse imité par ses amis. Le type prit un air légèrement dégouté et abandonna sa voix des grandes occasions.

« - Le service communication est au deuxième étage adressez vous à l'accueil ! »

Marco remercia et Ace sortit une caméra qu'il alluma.

« - C'est ici que notre travail d'investigation commence ! Je suis Portgas D Ace et mes camarades et moi-même filmerons et narrerons à tour de rôle ! Nous nous rendons au service communication de la compagnie ancienne responsable des liaisons entre Whisper Island et le continent : Vent en poupe. Nous allons jeter un œil aux registres des passagers pour avril 1975 et à certaines dates clés ! »

Ace filma le bâtiment jusqu'au plafond puis il revint sur ses amis et sur Sabo qui lui offrit une énorme grimace. Il regarda encore sa blessure au visage et baissa son zoom. L'escalator les emmena jusqu'au deuxième étage où un bureau trônait en fond de pièce. Des photos de bateaux et de capitaines souriants à côté.

« - Bonjour soyez les bienvenus au centre de communication de Vent en Poupe. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Mmm pas mal ! » Ronronna Ace en détaillant la secrétaire aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval.

« - Dis donc Ace… Tu te lâches depuis la dernière nana ! » Lança Thatch.

« - La blanche était mieux…

\- Hey les mecs on vous entend sur la caméra ! »

Ace rougit et se reporta sur la brune.

« - Nous sommes journalistes, nous aimerions consulter les registres des passagers de Whisper Island !

\- Oui je vais vous demander une petite seconde ! »

La jeune femme tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier et leur offrit un sourire crispé.

« - Aaaah je vais vous demander de patienter une petite seconde de plus ! »

Elle partit par une petite porte dérobée et Marco ne se gêna pas pour reluquer l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'elle avait abandonné en oubliant de fermer la page.

« - Hey Ace ! Filme ça ! »

Ace s'approcha curieux et fit un zoom en stabilisant l'image sur l'écran. Le nom de l'ile apparaissait à l'écran avec une inscription « prévenir la direction ». La brune revint avec un type habillé en pingouin. Ace zooma sur lui pour immortaliser le comble de la société corrompue. Trafalgar commenta :

« - Avec ce qu'on vient de voir il y a deux solutions soit il nous vire soit il nous emmène dans une arrière salle pour nous sermonner… Le mystère s'épaissi ! »

Le brun en costume jugea la caméra avec un regard critique.

« - Bonjour messieurs je suis monsieur Brown, responsable du service communication pardonnez mon impolitesse mais la caméra est elle nécessaire à notre échange ?

\- Nous sommes journalistes d'investigation et nous filmons absolument tout ce qui touche de prés ou de loin à cette affaire ! » Trancha Thatch le plus calmement du monde. Le type souffla et finit par céder en les incitants à les suivre vers une petite salle dérobée.

« - Bon dans un premier temps confirmez vous avoir eu le monopole des trajets entre le continent et l'île de Whisper Island entre 1970 et 1975 ? » Commença Luffy en prenant des notes.

« - C'est le cas en effet.

\- Pourquoi le parc a-t-il été fermé ? » Continua Sabo en plissant ses yeux comme lorsqu'il flaire une embrouille. Le type plissa les yeux sans vraiment comprendre et Koala se décidant à reformuler la phrase dans un anglais un peu moins bancal que celui de son compagnon.

« - Le parc à déposé le bilan ! L'éloignement de la côte plus la modernisation ont fait que le parc a perdu peu a peu sa clientèle.

\- Vos économistes ne l'avaient pas prévu ? » Reprit Luffy avec un petit air innocent. Le type se renfrogna et prit un air menaçant.

« - Créer un parc d'attraction sur un petit cailloux comme Whisper Island faisait parti d'un projet de redynamisation des îles du new jersey, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance !

\- C'est quand même beaucoup d'argent pour une campagne de redynamisation… »

Ok là Luffy bluffait, il n'avait absolument aucune idée du budget qu'avait englouti un tel projet mais aux vues du visage de Monsieur le directeur du service communication, c'était du très beau bluff. Il toussota et rajusta son col.

« - J'ai un rendez-vous, si vous vous posez des questions vous n'avez qu'a regarder ces rapports, vous avez tous les trajets pour l'année 1970 et en comparaison l'année 1975. Vous avez 15 minutes. »

« - Wow je sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est pas net… » Lança Ace une fois que la porte fut fermée.

« - Bravo pour le coup de bluff Luffy ! C'était bien joué on aurait dit qu'il allait se liquéfier. » Rigola Law.

Sabo saisit la boite contenant les rapports Elle n'était pas très fournie. Deux gros classeurs remplis de feuilles. Les premières dataient de 1970, on y précisait le nombre de traversés et le nombre d'entrées dans le parc et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le nombre était faramineux. Ace filmait page après page tandis que Luffy prenait des photos. Sabo demandait parfois à Koala de traduire ce qu'il ne comprenait pas chose qu'elle faisait en lui donnant parfois des précisions. Marco, Thatch et Law eux s'étaient mis à plancher sur les rapports de l'année 1975.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Marco ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il y a un truc que je trouve bizarre…

\- Quoi donc Sherlock ?

\- Sabo !

-Ouais ?

\- Viens par ici et amène tes rapports ! »

Marco détailla les deux rapports, les levas au dessus de sa tête et eut un sourire victorieux. Il sortit son portable et se mit a pianoter frénétiquement comme un chien qui aurait trouvé un gros os enterré.

« - Hey Ace !

\- Ouais !

\- Viens par là !

\- A contre jour ?

\- Non c'est justement le soleil dont j'ai besoin ! Regarde ces deux feuilles. »

Ace fit un gros plan sur les feuilles et veilla à ce qu'on puisse bien voir la signature et la date. Le papier de 1970 semblait plutôt passé et vieillot alors que le papier de 1975 lui était blanc et impeccable.

« - Bon c'est pas les mêmes papiers et après ?

\- Regardes le filigrane dans le coin à droite du rapport de 75 ! »

Ace zooma sur le dit filigrane

« - Ouais et ?

\- C'est du Lucinda Paper imbécile heureux… Lucinda Paper est une marque de papier crée en 1977 alors comment veux tu que des rapports datés de 1975 aient été imprimés dessus ? »

Luffy mitrailla les deux papiers en souriant comme un idiot.

« - Wow wow ne nous emballons pas… Y a ptet eu un incendie ou un truc dans le genre et ils ont du réimprimer…

\- Pourquoi ils auraient réimprimé ceux de 75 et pas ceux de 70 Koala ?

\- De toute façon il y a un moyen très simple de vérifier ! » Trancha Thatch.

Marco haussa un sourcil et rangea le tout proprement dans le carton.

Ils sortirent et Le blond à la coiffure de banane s'accouda au comptoir d'accueil.

« - Dites moi, je me posais une petite question… Vous avez eu des catastrophes naturelles, des incendies depuis votre installation ?

\- Heu non… Depuis ses débuts vent en poupe est ici et on n'a jamais eu de problèmes…

\- Non je me demandais, votre société est vraiment moderne… »

La brune gloussa alors que Thatch lui adressait un dernier sourire charmeur.

Une fois dans la rue, Sabo passa devant Ace pour s'adresser à son tour à la caméra.

« - Moi je suis Sabo, j'ai 22 ans, c'est toujours Ace à la caméra mais c'est moi qui vais vous faire le topo ! On vient du siège social de vent en poupe. On nous a montré des rpports qui prouvent que le parc d'attraction de Whisper Island a bien fermé pour raisons économiques mais nous avons eu la preuve par notre cher Marco que ces rapports sont faux. Voir détails dans les minutes précédentes. »

Marco se mit à son tour devant la caméra et continua.

« - Je me suis un peu renseigné et j'ai appris que le ministère des finances à ordonné une enquête en 1979 donc j'ai relevé le numéro de série de la première page et si on va au siège social de Lucinda Paper on devrait pouvoir avoir l'exacte date de la vente de cette rame.

\- C'est quand même bizarre… Tu dis qu'il y a eu enquête mais c'est le genre de détails qui ne serait pas passé sous le nez des enquêteurs…

\- Sauf si l'enquête à été bâclée… » Murmura Thatch.

« - De plus je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais sur les rapports, le point de départ exact n'est jamais mentionné, on a juste quais de New-York. »

Le siège social de Lucinda Paper se trouvait à 10 minutes à pieds de l'endroit où ils étaient et Sabo se posait toujours énormément de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Qui irait falsifier les rapports de fermeture d'un pauvre parc d'attraction. *A moins que quelque chose de grave s'y soit produit…* Chuchota sa conscience. Luffy avait enclenché l'un de ses énièmes gadgets, un GPS de ville. L'objet était exclusivement créé pour les piétons et permettait de se déplacer en ville. Ils tournèrent dans d'innombrables rues toutes plus minuscules les unes que les autres si bien que Trafalgar s'énerva contre le « joujou qui n'était pas au point. »

Luffy protesta que son « joujou » était parfaitement au point et qu'il s'étonnait qu'il déraille à ce point. Ils finirent par enfin trouver le siège social après une bonne heure à déambuler dans le labyrinthe de ruelles. Ils furent redirigés vers le service des archives qui leur dit ne rien avoir pour eux puis vers le service commercial où une sorte de machine d'archive leur confirma la vente de la rame de papier en le 12 décembre 1978 à 14h17 précisément. Marco imprima le relevé et descendit à nouveau à l'accueil pour régler les 30 centimes de papier à un homme proche de a crise cardiaque à cause du nombre de tasses de café qu'il ingurgitait.

« - Je peux aller aux toilettes ? » Demanda timidement Luffy de peur de faire exploser le type en face de lui. L'homme lui indiqua les toilettes entre deux cris et le brun s'y rendit. Deux minutes plus tard c'était lui qui hurlait. Ace se précipita à l'intérieur, caméra au poing.

« - Luffy ! Luffy qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Là ! Là ! » Hurla le petit brun en montrant le mur derrière lui. Ace regarda l'inscription en lettres rouges qui trônait en face de lui à la manière d'un avertissement.

« N'allez pas sur Whisper Island ! »

Le plus vieux appela Sabo et filma l'inscription.

« - Quand je suis rentré il n'y avait rien… J'ai entendu un bruit, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu ça ! »

Luffy tremblait comme un gamin terrorisé et personne n'en menait large. Au dessus de l'inscription une fenêtre avait été laissée ouverte. Koala s'y précipita et fut saisie d'un puissant vertige.

« - La pièce et dépourvue d'aération, il n'y a personne dans les toilettes et on était devant la porte… Il n'a pu sortir que par là… » Murmura-t-elle en montrant la lucarne.

« - Ce qui réduit considérablement les possibilités … La personne est de petite taille et plutôt mince pour passer par là de plus il ne doit pas avoir le vertige et il doit être plutôt agile.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a déterré une affaire bien plus lourde que ce qu'on pensait… » Murmura Koala pensive.

A la suite de l'inscription Sabo avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait plus un seul déplacement en solitaire. Lui, Koala, Luffy et Ace allaient tenter de se renseigner sur le point de départ précis des navettes dans les offices de tourisme et les musés de la navigation et Marco, Law et Thatch allaient s'occuper des provisions en nourriture, en médicaments ainsi qu'en produits de couchages et de randonné. Il avait été convenu que chaque groupe emporterait une caméra et devrait noter tout événement qui leur semblerait bizarre ainsi que l'heure.

« - Plus on en saura sur ce malade plus on pourra appréhender. » Avait précisé le blond. Trafalgar riait doucement septique au fait que surveiller les faits et geste d'un pseudo espion allait les aider en quoi que ce soit. Sabo acheta de quoi faire des sandwiches au grand détriment de Luffy qui avait repéré un fast-food à l'allée. Le temps de New-York s'était plutôt dégradé depuis le début de la matinée, les quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient vu pointer le matin avaient laissé place aux gros nuages noirs et lourds de la veille. Trafalgar avait tenu à commencer par la pharmacie parce que selon lui Thatch se transformait en « jeune fille faisant du shopping » Lorsqu'il entrait dans un magasin de nourriture. Trafalgar devait emporter le minimum nécessaire à la survie de chacun sur l'île. Il avait pris du désinfectant bien sûr, de quoi faire des pansements, de l'aspirine et des médicaments pour les maux de ventre en cas de mal de ventre. Le métis n'était pas vraiment médecin mais son père avait été chirurgien de son vivant et il avait pu lui apprendre certaines petites choses sur les maladies et blessures communes. Trafalgar savait arrêter une hémorragie, remettre un os brisé à sa place et diagnostiquer les maladies simples. Il avait quémandé une trousse rigide pour mettre le tout sans briser les flacons de désinfectant. Marco essayait toujours de se renseigner sur l'île mais la maladie de l'ignorance semblait contagieuse à la ville entière.

« - J'aimerai passer à l'institut national de géographie ! » Lança Marco dans la conversation. Thatch le regarda surpris mais Marco ne revint pas sur sa décision. Le blond à la coiffure d'nanas les poussa dans une rame de métro en leur expliquant qu'il voulait connaitre le climat exact de l'île avant d'acheter le matériel de randonné et la nourriture ; Trafalgar écoutait mais Thatch s'en balançait trop occupé à se recoiffer dans le reflet de la vitre. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait sur les rails un peu plus loin devant eux. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, ses cheveux et son visage, juste un pantalon marron moulant de fines jambes et son sourire sous la capuche. Un sourire large et dépourvue de peur, un sourire satisfait à la limite du sadisme. Thatch regarda le chauffeur apeuré et hurla lorsque le train heurta la personne en question. Pas la moindre secousse n'ébranla le train et Marco et Traffalgar semblaient ne rien avoir vu, ni eux ni même le reste du wagon qui le dévisageait étrangement. Le chauffeur arrêta l'engin affolé et sortit de sa cabine

« - Thatch ? Tu vas bien ? »

Interrogea Trafalgar en regardant son ami.

« - Vous allez pas bien, Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme ça ?!

\- On a heurté quelqu'un !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un sur les rails !

\- C'est tout bonnement impossible ces rails sont sous tensions si vous les touchez sans porter un équipement adapté vous finissez comme une sardine grillé !

\- Je vous dis que j'ai vu quelqu'un juste devant nous et que vous l'avez heurté ! » Hurla le cuisinier. Le gros type à moustache remonta son pantalon et traversa la rame en se moquant ouvertement du blond puis ouvrit la porte de secours située à l'arrière de la rame. Le faisceau de la lampe parcourut le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'on ne distingue plus que le noir.

« - Votre ami devrait se faire soigner ! »

Murmura le chauffeur à Marco.

Thatch ne quitta pas les rails du regard et lorsque Marco lui adressa un regard qui en disait long le blond se contenta de répondre à voix basse :

« - Je l'ai vu Marco ! Je l'ai vu ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, il ne pensait pas que Thatch avait disjoncté mais il savait pertinemment que le blond était sous pression avec cette histoire, comme eux tous d'ailleurs.

A l'institut géographique, Trafalgar et Marco prirent des informations concernant les sols de l'île, si on pouvait y planter des sardines, les espèces d'arbres qui y poussaient et le temps qu'il y faisait. L'île n'était pas grande, 3km² environ et près de la moitié était prise par le parc d'attraction. Le climat y était pratiquement comme à New York en cette époque. Pluvieux, gris et froid à l'exception de très violentes bourrasques qui pouvaient fouetter l'île lors des tempêtes, les arbres qui poussaient là-bas étaient principalement des arbres à troncs souples qui pliaient facilement et des conifères. Marco eut droit à une carte des sols qui lui indiquait le meilleurs endroit ou planter sa tente et à des relevés de température de l'année précédente.

« - Cependant je dois vous dire une chose… » Rajouta le géographe avant qu'ils ne partent.

« - Oui ?

\- La carte des sols est très vieille, elle date des années 1960 environ avant le parc d'attraction…

\- 1960 ?

\- Oui notre équipe fait de nouveaux relevés tous les 20 ans environ quand il s'agit d'une zone géographique classique comme celle-ci mais on n'a pas pu revenir depuis la fermeture du parc d'attraction.

\- Je pensais que les équipes de recherche étaient habilitées à pénétrer sur les zones interdites !

\- Oui c'est le cas mais seulement sur les zones présentant un risque ou un internet géographique ou géologique majeur…

\- Ici ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Et bien c'est suite à notre étude que le parc d'attraction a pu être construit, nous avions contrôlé le sol et il ne présentait absolument aucun danger, pas le moindre point chaud, pas de friabilité, il était ni trop dure ni trop meuble, idéal et surtout dépourvu de matériaux intéressants ou précieux alors notre accord est la raison de notre interdiction…

\- Très bien je vous remercie… »

De leur côté, Ace, Sabo, Luffy et Koala avaient visité le musée de la navigation et tout ce qu'ils avaient appris était le model de la navette qui faisait les allées et venues entre Whisper Island et le continent. Tout le monde avait oublié cette histoire comme si on avait recouvert l'île d'un épais brouillard et qu'on avait fait un lavage de cerveau aux citoyens. La moitié des archives qu'ils avaient parcourues, la moitié des offices de tourismes ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de ce minuscule cailloux perdu entre les vagues et le vent. C'était même à se demander comment leur fac au fin fond du japon avait pu connaitre ce truc de malheur. Sabo se décida à élargir les recherches et pour leur 11ème office de tourisme il préféra ne demander que les principaux points de départ de New York dans les années 1975. Luffy avait pris la caméra alors que Sabo jouait le parfait touriste amateur d'histoire.

« - Bonjour, je voudrai vous demander un renseignement, voyez-vous, je suis un grand fan de navigation et j'aimerai voir d'authentiques quais datant des années 1975 ! Vous pouvez me renseigner ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par principaux points de départ ?

\- Et bien les quais qu'ils soient à l'abandon ou non… J'aimerai visiter ces endroits ! »

La réceptionniste leva un sourcil et se leva pour aller chercher un manuel sur la navigation. Elle farfouilla et releva certains noms qu'elle nota sur un papier qu'elle tendit à Sabo.

« - North Bell, Brooklyn, Marington et San Jos ?

\- Les quais de Brooklyn et de Marington sont toujours en activités ! Ils servaient pour les transatlantiques. Sur San Jos il n'y a plus rien du tout, c'est juste un grand terrain vague face à la mer avec quelques centenaires abandonnés et des vieux bulletins de marchandises. »

Sabo haussa les épaules visiblement mécontentes de la réponse.

« - Et le quatrième ?

\- North Bell ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait ça doit être un tout petit embarcadère de quartier…

\- Embarcadère de quartier ? Il y en a beaucoup ?

\- Non plus tellement, ça m'étonne même que celui-là apparaisse dans mon guide…

\- Vous savez à quoi il servait ?

\- Non ce n'est même pas marqué ! A mon avis ça servait aux touristes ou au ravitaillement d'une des îles de New York… Peut-être Long Island !

\- Il est toujours en activité ? »

Elle tapota le nom sur son clavier et inspecta son écran.

\- Mmm oui tout le terrain a été racheté par un particulier en 1980, il est mort il n'y a pas longtemps et c'est sa fille qui en a hérité, elle en a la propriété avec un autre type, je n'ai aucun nom juste une demande de subvention pour le patrimoine effectuée en mars dernier et rejetée le 15 octobre, en d'autres termes, la seule et unique société qui l'occupe est entrain de déposer le bilan et la saisie et destruction des quais est prévue pour l'automne 2015 !

\- Vous avez l'adresse ?

\- Oui tenez ! »

La brune leur marqua la ligne de métro à suivre et la localisation exacte de l'endroit en question. C'était trop loin pour y aller dans la journée, il fallait traverser toute la ville.

« - On ira demain matin c'est bien trop loin pour aujourd'hui, Sabo pense que c'est le bon endroit ! Sabo ? » Lança Luffy joyeux de tenir enfin la caméra.

« - Et bien ce n'est même plus une affaire d'état et puis ce quai est noté comme étant un pionnier du transport maritime des années 70 alors je pense qu'on devrait aller y faire un tour…

\- En vérité ce qu'on espère c'est que si c'est le bon embarcadère on pourra trouver un bateau pour nous emmener sur l'île ! On va graisser la patte à la société qui se trouve là-bas, dans leur situation ça ne devrait pas être refusable ! » Continua Ace.

« - Et si ils refusent ? » Demanda Koala.

« - Si ils refusent, on louera un bateau de tourisme pour aller sur l'île mais ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué !

\- Pourquoi Sabo ? » Lança Luffy.

« - Parce que c'est une zone interdite et qu'aucun de nous n'a son permis bateau donc il nous faudra graisser la patte a un pilote dans le meilleur des cas mais on ira sur cette île ! »

Koala déglutit, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, tous ces mystères, ces fermetures, les faux rapports et ce malade sur entrainé qui leur avait laissé un message ne lui disait rien de bon. Plutôt dans la journée elle en avait parlé à Sabo elle l'avait même supplié de renoncer mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond, il lui avait dit que si elle voulait rentrer à Tokyo il ne lui en voudrait pas mais Koala avait répliqué que si elle avait peur pour elle, elle avait aussi peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser partir sans elle. E plus, Koala était championne de Karaté et elle était capable de se défendre *contre ce que tu peux voir, contre des hommes pas contre ça* lui chuchotait sa conscience. Koala chassa ces pensées de son esprit et s'accrocha au bras de Sabo.

« - Je t'aime ! » Murmura-t-elle tout doucement. Sabo passa son bras autours des épaules de la jeune femme et embrassa le sommet de son crane pour la détendre.

« - Moi aussi mon cœur ! » Chuchota-t-il. Koala esquissa un sourire et regarda la nuit qui tombait lourdement sur New York.

Thatch avait un peu retrouvé sa bonne humeur mais il avait quand même noté l'heure de l'incident et se faisait un devoir d'en parler à Sabo. Ace lui s'était senti épié toute la journée mais il n'en parlait pas de peur de devenir parano.

Marco rayait les choses qu'il avait déjà acheté en marmonnant quelques mots. Il avait tout trouvé, il était heureux il avait tout trouvé, la nourriture en conserve, le mini réchaud, les sacs de couchage, les cordes et même les chargeurs de batteries solaire. Thatch regardait pensif le jour tomber par-dessus les murs de la ville. Il vit Luffy arriver face à lui avec Sabo, Ace et Koala.

« - Vous avez tout ? » Demanda Sabo anxieux.

« - Oui et toi tu as trouvé l'embarcadère de départ ?

\- Oui je crois ! On ira verifier demain et si c'est bien lui on prend le bateau dés demain matin !

\- Donc en d'autres termes on part de l'hôtel avec toutes nos affaires demain !

\- Oui en gros c'est ça !

\- Sabo ! Sabo on peut manger au restaurant ce soir ! On a bien travaillé ! »

Sabo pesa le pour et le contre et finit par accepter sous les applaudissements de Luffy qui salivait d'avance. Ace dégotta une petite pizzéria où se détendre un moment. Il interrogea Marco sur ce qui pouvait bien tracasser Thatch mais ce fut Trafalgar qui rentra dans les détails.

« - Thatch a vu un homme qui lui souriait sur la voix du métro et il est persuadé qu'on lui est passé dessus sauf qu'il n'y a absolument rien eu ! Marco le croit trop sous pression et ça le vexe un peu je crois…

\- Tu en penses quoi toi ?

\- J'en pense que Marco a peut-être raison, on est tous stressé par cet examen mais je pense aussi qu'avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis ce matin il y avait peut-être bien quelqu'un sur cette voix mais de là à l'avoir écrasé sans s'en rendre compte...

\- Vous n'en n'avez pas parlé à mon frère ?

\- Marco pense que ce n'est pas la peine mais de toute façon Thatch le fera à un moment ou un autre ne t'en fais pas… »

Ace eut un sourire crispé, il voulait poser des questions à Thatch car il s'inquiétait clairement de toutes ces histoires mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami qui semblait apprécier le repas et la compagnie de la serveuse alors il garda ses questions pour l'hôtel. Il raconta des histoires à Luffy le fit rire, lui parla de ses précédentes copines, il pouvait maintenant que son frère avait muri. Luffy avalait la pizza qui lui passait sous la main avec une facilité déconcertante autant qu'il avalait les paroles de ses amis. Le petit brun fut le premier à sortir de la pizzéria suivit de Thatch, Ace et enfin des autres. Le métro n'était pas très sûr passé 22h et ils étaient proches de leur hôtel alors ils décidèrent d'y aller à pieds surtout que Thatch n'était pas trop partant pour une autre virée dans le métro. Dans les ruelles adjacentes il se passait souvent de drôles de choses, elles étaient souvent très mal éclairées et étroites, pleines de recoins où se cacher. La nuit ceux qui avaient été oubliés par la société se montraient enfin et étalaient leur mal être dans le sang et dans la peur. De la consommation de drogues aux meurtres parfois en passant par les tags sur les murs. Les garçons avaient au moins vu une dizaine de tagueurs depuis leur départ de l'hôtel, des gosses qui écrivaient ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, ou tout simplement cherchaient à créer une œuvre d'art éphémère. Thatch tourna la tête en entendant rire de façon démente à côté de lui cette silhouette et ce sourire. C'était le type du métro. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il voulait et maintenant il était surtout sur que c'était ce type qui les menaçait depuis le début.

« - Hey toi attends ! » Hurla le blond à la coiffure de banane. La silhouette se tourna vers lui, lui sourit et détala vers l'autre bout de la ruelle.

Thatch s'élança à sa suite en s'époumonant pour qu'il l'attende mais le type riait. Thatch repéra un mur de plus de trois bons mètres de haut et sourit

« - T'es coincé ! » Lança-t-il victorieux.

Mais au lieu de s'arrêter le type bondit, escalada trois poubelles et se retrouva sur le haut du mur. Thatch se prépara à faire pareil déterminé à ne pas laisser filer mais il n'était pas assez souple et le type disparut dans la nuit avec un dernier rire glaçant. Thatch revint vers les autres essoufflé.

« - C'était le type du métro ! Tu crois toujours que je suis sous pression Marco ?!

\- Je te crois... » Chuchota Marco en fixant le faisceau de la lampe que Sabo braquait sur le mur. Thatch pu lire en grosses lettres

« Casses toi maintenant » surmonté d'une sorte de grande roue.

« - Je crois qu'il est passé à l'étape supérieur… » Murmura Ace.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça vous a un peu laissé sur votre faim :sadique: **

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 3 où on aura plus de réponses :)**

**#C**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello a tous! Voilà le chapitre 3 de 19 ans depuis 40 ans, j'ai énormément tardé à le poster et je sais que c'est impardonnable mais j'ai eu plusieurs empêchements perso :S voilà j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire malgré tout!**

**Réponse aux review pour ce chapitre: **

**Luna NG: Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir, la fic n'est pas en pause mais j'ai un rythme de publication un peu décousu du à mes études :S **

**W.D. Marka: Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise merci de ta review! :3**

* * *

Ace claqua la porte de la chambre bruyamment, il était angoissé par leurs nouvelles découvertes et par la confirmation que quelqu'un semblait bien décidé à les éloigner de l'île mystérieuse. Luffy aussi semblait effrayé mais le plus jeune des 7 essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre. En rentrant dans l'hôtel Sabo avait pratiquement hurlé au gérant de ne laisser personne monter dans leur chambre et de ne même pas confirmer leur présence en cas de demande. Trafalgar avait fait remarqué que si le type les avait suivi toute la journée il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il sache où ils étaient mais Thatch lui avait fait ravaler sa remarque d'un regard noir. Trafalgar était comme Marco. Il n'était pas facilement impressionnable, plutôt septique et réservé avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Au contraire de Thatch, il n'était pas un Don Juan invétéré et ne courrait pas après tout ce qui portait une jupe. Oh quand une occasion se présentait il n'était pas le dernier à dire non surtout que Trafalgar Law était plutôt gâté par la nature pour ce qui était du physique mais il n'en profitait pas non plus contrairement à Thatch qui était toujours le premier à chercher une fille pour partager sa soirée et sa nuit. Thatch pensait qu'il n'y avait « aucun ml à se faire du bien tant que les deux savaient à quoi s'en tenir » et appliquait cette règle un peu partout avec les femmes qu'il trouvait. Trafalgar alluma une cigarette en regardant Sabo tourner dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, à tous les coups il échafaudait un plan bizarre pour riposter et ils allaient encore en faire les frais. Koala elle lui demandait de rentrer, elle sentait que le voyage serait bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait encore et Sabo fidèle à lui-même partageait l'avis d'Ace « A quoi sert d'être né homme si c'est pour plier devant la force brute. » La jeune femme était stressée et son instinct lui hurlait de quitter le pays mais Sabo et elle avaient traversé énormément d'épreuves ensemble et elle ne voulait surtout pas l'abandonner. Le blond s'arrêta sur son lit et se gratta le menton.

« - On change de technique, quoi qu'il arrive on part demain, on ne se sépare plus, ce malade n'osera pas nous attaquer si on est tous ensemble !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous attaquera ! » Lança Marco en relevant la tête.

Ace s'arrêta de tourner et tous regardèrent Marco avec des yeux ronds.

« - Réfléchissez… Il était seul dans les toilettes avec Luffy il s'est contenté d'écrire sur le mur et dans la ruelle… Tu l'as poursuivi Thatch et tout ce qu'il a fait c'est se barrer en te narguant… Si ce type avait voulu nous tuer il l'aurait déjà fait…

\- Tu veux dire qu'il voudrait nous empêcher d'aller sur l'île pour nous protéger ? Marco j'ai entendu ce type rire et c'est un dément !

\- Ce que veut dire Marco c'est que ce mec n'est peut-être pas le plus dangereux dans cette histoire… Je veux dire, on en sait très peu sur cette île, personne n'en parle et la seule chose qu'on sait c'est que quelqu'un veut nous empêcher d'aller dessus et que tous les rapports la concernant ont été truqués. Tout le monde veut étouffer cette histoire et personne ne sait rien. Y a quelque chose de pas net sur cette île et c'est ptet pas autant un canular qu'on a pu le penser… » Répliqua Ace. Marco hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Trafalgar reprit la parole :

« - Alors on fait quoi ? On rentre chez nous, on rend copie blanche juste pour suivre les avertissements d'un inconnu à moitié psychopathe dont on ne connait même pas les réelles intentions ?

\- Non… Non j'ai pas dis ça… J'ai de plus en plus envie de savoir ce qui se passe sur cette putain d'île je dis juste qu'on se trompe peut-être d'ennemi… » Termina Marco

« - Surtout que le seul réel psychopathe c'est Law ! » Rigola Sabo détendu.

« - Alors on oublie momentanément le type et se concentre sur l'île !

\- Ouais faisons ça Luffy ! »

Dehors l'inconnu se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings. Il n'avait pas frappé assez fort et il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour entraver leurs projets. Il attendit qu'ils se couchent, il les regarda se doucher, s'embrasser, s'enlacer et se mettre au lit et il leva le battant de la fenêtre. Il n'eut qu'à introduire la lame de son couteau pour faire céder la serrure comme il savait si bien le faire. Ils étaient paisibles et vulnérables dans leur lit et lui il était là au milieu de la pièce avec tout pouvoir sur eux. Cette fois-ci il marquerait leurs esprits violemment. Il traça des dessins sur les murs des tombes et cette maudite île. Il marqua le bois des lits de sa lame et regarda la fille endormie avec la tête de bande. Il venait de localiser le point faible de l'équipe et il allait l'exploiter. Elle était plus lucide que les autres plus sensible aussi et elle ne quitterait pas le blond mais elle influait sur lui. L'inconnu arbora son sourire mauvais sous sa capuche et approcha sa lame du ventre de la jeune femme. Elle était si fluette, si douce. Il découpa ses vêtements sans bruits sais se faire remarquer pour ne pas la réveiller, l'effet de surprise du matin serait meilleur. Sa besogne achevée l'inconnu repartit par là où il était arrivé espérant que cette fois l'avertissement suffirait.

Au matin l'air frais caressa le corps entier de Koala. Elle soupira et s'étira pour sortir du lit. Ses vêtements ne la couvraient plus et elle avait froid. Elle s'inspecta par réflexe et poussa un hurlement. Dehors l'inconnu éclata d'un rire sonore qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme. Elle se précipita près de la fenêtre pour voir la silhouette noire s'enfuir.

« - Sabo ! Sabo il est là ! »

Sabo se leva en sursaut et se précipita vers la jeune femme la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer. Les autres se réveillèrent peu à peu à cause du vacarme et constatèrent le carnage de la chambre. Le bois était marqué de leurs noms, les murs étaient salis par des menaces et les carreaux de la salle de bain étaient devenus une mosaïque de traces rouges et d'une phrase plus marquante que les autres :

« - Chaines cris et tombes ne m'oubliez pas j'étais là, je suis là et je vous vois ! »

Marco qui avait d'abord tenté des études de psychologie tenta d'analyser la syntaxe de la phrase. Pour lui elle ne présageait pas un meurtre mais uniquement un avertissement mais cette fois-ci il préférait se taire et inspecter le reste des dégâts Koala tremblait et tenta d'articuler doucement :

« - Il-Il a passé la nuit devant la fenêtre ! Je l'ai vu en me réveillant ! Il a éclaté de rire en me voyant hurler !

\- Tu as vu son visage ?

\- Non il était comme hier soir… Je n'ai vu qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir qui riait aux éclats sous la fenêtre. »

Sabo fit signe à Thatch de venir et de s'occuper de Koala et se précipita par la porte de la chambre hors de lui.

« - Je le suis ! » Murmura Ace en partant à sa suite. Sabo débarqua en caleçon dans la réception suivit de près par Ace dans la même tenue.

« - J'avais dis que personne ne devait rentrer dans la chambre ! Je vous avais dis de ne dire à personne qu'on était là ! Ce malade s'en est pris à ma copine et il a tagué toute la chambre avec des menaces !

\- Je vous assure que personne n'est rentré dans votre chambre ! Il n'y a eu personne de la nuit ! » Bredouilla le réceptionniste confus.

« - Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? Il est rentré par où alors ?! Par la fenêtre ? On est à 15 mètres du sol bordel !

\- Sabo, Sabo… » Commença Ace en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« - Quoi ? » Hurla Sabo.

« - Ce type nous a déjà prouvé qu'il était capable d'escalader de hautes distances alors il a très bien pu passer par la fenêtre… » Sabo souffla et se mit la main sur le front. Le blond s'assit sur une marche et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Ace s'assit à ses côtés le réconfortant d'une étreinte à l'épaule.

« - Tu crois que je dois continuer Ace ? Koala… Et les autres ils sont morts de peur… Tu penses que l'examen justifie qu'on se laisse aller à la merci d'un malade ?

\- J'ai envie de faire payer ce salopard ! J'ai envie de lui résister et de savoir ce qu'il y a sur cette île pour qu'on nous embrouille à ce point alors moi je reste ! Ceux qui ne veulent pas rester devraient être libres de partir ! Mais moi je vais terminer ce reportage que je sois seul ou nous ! »

Sabo releva la tête et regarda son frère dans les yeux, lui aussi il voulait rester mais il avait peur pour les autres. Sabo avait peur que ses amis ne le suivent malgré eux et malgré la menace qui planait sur eux. Quand à ses frères… Il n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question à Luffy même terrorisé, le môme refuserait d'abandonner ses amis et sa seule famille. Le blond fit un signe de tête à Ace pour lui dire qu'il partageait sa décision et se décida à remonter. Dans la chambre Marco et les autres s'affairaient déjà à conserver toutes traces de la nuit agitée. Luffy avait enregistré un semblant de témoignage de Koala et avait pris des photos de ses vêtements déchirés une fois que la jeune femme avait été rhabillée. Law analysait la substance rouge qui avait servi à marquer les messages sur les murs et l'identifiait jusqu'à présent comme du Tabasco, nouvelle qui avait plus que rassuré Luffy. Thatch et Marco avaient tout mitraillé et fais des transferts des gravures du lit sur papier.

Sabo leur teint exactement le même monologue qu'à Ace et tous eurent la même réaction positive, ils voulaient rester.

L'embarcadère de North Bell était dans un état plus que pitoyable. Après l'incident de la nuit tous avaient préféré partir ne se sentant plus en sécurité qu'au milieu de la foule. Ils étaient donc descendus à un arrêt de métro peu fréquenté pour rejoindre une des zones insalubres du Sud de Brooklyn. Marco souleva l'idiotie d'avoir appelé le coin North Bell alors que le port se situait au sud mais personne ne s'attardait vraiment sur ce détail.

« - Tu m'étonnes qu'ils veuillent détruire cet endroit… C'est carrément flippant ! » Lança Luffy. L'embarcadère était composé d'un seul quai plutôt court sur lequel s'entassaient des barres de fer et des pancartes rouillées dont les images étaient déchirées. Un peu plus loin un énorme hangar qui devait être réservé aux bateaux durant la période hivernale s'imposait comme la chose la plus démesurée du paysage. En fond on pouvait observer le célèbre pont de Brooklyn qui aurait été une attraction fantastique si les garçons avaient été là par plaisir. Au bout du quai une petite cabane semblait résister tant bien que mal aux outrages du r temps. Sa peinture blanche écaillée laissait deviner les tempêtes et les crises financières qu'elle avait du traverser. Un écriteau arborait en lettre fatiguées « Earl et Cie » ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il s'agissait du modeste siège social de l'entreprise qui voulait maintenir le quai à flots. A l'intérieur un vieillard semblait dormir sur une chaise à bascule dissimulée entre des filets à poisson. Sabo donna un petit coup sur un des battants en bois et se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Le vieillard se réveilla en sursaut et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« - Excusez-moi… Vous faites quoi ici ?

\- Je dormais jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez ! » Grogna le barbus.

« - Non comme activité ! » Précisa Sabo en parlant plus fort de peur qu'il ne soit sourd ou même sénile.

« - Services maritimes ! » Répondit le vieux. Thatch haussa un sourcil si ce type était aussi accueillant avec les rares visiteurs qu'il ne voyait pas étonnant qu'il ferme boutique. Néanmoins Ace eut un sourire victorieux que Sabo partageait.

« - Quand vous dites services maritimes, vous incluez le transport ?

\- Oui j'inclue le transport si vous n'avez pas peur d'un vieux rafiot qui tangue !

\- C'est parfait ! Combien vous prenez ?

\- Ça dépend… Vous allez jusqu'où ?

\- Nous aimerions aller sur Whisper Island… C'est au large on peu vous trouver les coordonnées satellites en quelques minutes et nous pensons qu'en 1975 les bateaux qui y allaient partaient d'ici ! »

L'homme se leva et sorti de la cabane son expression avait changée et il pointait vers eux un index accusateur.

« - Je ne sais pas qui vous a parlé de cet endroit mais je vais vous apprendre à rigoler avec ces choses là !

\- Mais mais… »

Le vieil homme dégaina une carabine et la pointa sur Luffy. Ace fit immédiatement barrage entre son petit frère et le vieillard. Le brun repoussa son petit frère dans une attitude protectrice. Le type arma son fusil et visa Ace entre les deux yeux.

« - Stop ! Earl lâches ce fusil ! » Le dénommé Earl baissa son arme et ce fut au tour de Koala de hurler. Derrière eux se tenait la silhouette sombre qui les terrorisait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il avait toujours le même sourire dissimulé sous sa capuche mais il portait un short moulant qui laissait apparaitre des cuisses longues et fuselées. Sa capuche tomba pour laisser apparaitre une touffe de cheveux mi-longs blancs comme la neige et des yeux bleus profonds comme l'océan. Elle détailla Ace qui avait ouvert la bouche et lâcha Luffy.

« - Nyhal ? » Lança-t-il abasourdi.

La blanche sourit et s'approcha.

« - Faut pas m'en vouloir Ace…

\- Tu-tu… Tu t'es payé ma tête !

\- Pas sur toute la ligne…

\- Tu m'as séduit et tu as menacé les seuls gens qui comptent pour moi ! T'es dingue ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!

\- Je n'aurais fais de mal à personne ! Au contraire… ! !

\- Ah ouais ? En nous menaçant comme ça en tentant de nous tuer c'est pas très banal ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux avec son éternel sourire carnassier.

« - Je n'ai jamais essayé de vous tuer… Je ne me salis pas les mains ! Cette nuit j'ai joué ma dernière carte…. Du moins pour cette partie mais maintenant on a un problème…

\- Lequel ?!

\- Vous avez décidé d'aller quand même sur cette île de malheur !

\- On a un reportage à faire mais tu dois le savoir vu que tu es si bien renseignée !

\- J'imagine que quoi que je vous dise vous n'allez pas renoncer !

\- Non en effet ! » Se buta Ace.

La jeune femme souffla et s'approcha de Sabo. Elle était plus que sérieuse cette fois ci.

« - N'y allez pas !

\- En quel honneur ? »

Nyhal se mordit la lèvre et commença à agiter nerveusement ses doigts.

« - Parce que je sais ce qui s'y passe… » Répondit nerveusement la blanche.

« - Vous êtes bien la seule ! »

Elle eut un rire franchement amusé, pas le rire sadique un véritable rire cette fois-ci.

« - Vous n'imaginez même pas combien de personnes savent pour cette île ! »

\- Votre rire n'est pas aussi sadique et dément que la dernière fois… » Remarqua Koala timidement.

« - C'était juste un genre… Tout est un genre en vérité ! Je fais comme tous ceux qui sont liés de près ou de loin à cette île j'arbore un masque… La différance c'est que moi je ne veux pas étouffer la vérité ! Je maniais la peur pour vous faire renoncer… D'ailleurs pardonne-moi pour tes fringues… Mon plan c'était de te toucher de suffisamment près pour te terroriser et forcer Sabo à partir…

\- C'était réussi !

\- Visiblement pas… Si tout avait fonctionné tu l'aurais supplié de rentrer et lui t'aurais accordé ça mais à la place tu as demandé à rester parce que tu sais que cette histoire le tient à cœur et maintenant quoi que je vous raconte sur ce maudit cailloux vous ne me croirez pas et vous irez !

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire qu'on y aille ou non ?

\- Si vous y allez vous allez réveiller des choses qui me concernent de trop près pour mon gout ! »

Nyhal soupira et se mit à marcher en rond. Elle avait raison, aucun des garçons ni même Koala n'était prêt à prendre pour argent comptant ce que leur disait une fille débarquée de nulle part. Nyhal leur fit signe de la suivre et elle pénétra dans la cabane d'entreprise. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait depuis dehors. Elle s'approcha du fond et passa ses mains sur la jointure des deux murs.

« - Toi aide moi ! » Lança-t-elle à Thatch. Le blond s'exécuta et se positionna contre le mur qui s'enfonça en craquant laissant apparaitre un placard fermé par une grosse chaine cadenassée. Elle sortit une clé dissimulée sous son haut et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement sinistre. L'intérieur était tapissé par des affiches promotionnelles pour des allées et venues au parc de Whisper Island et en grosse lettres le nom de « Vent en poupe » apparaissait au dessus des étagères. Ace ressorti sa caméra et se mit à filmer.

« - Le guichet qui était ici a fermé juste après l'accident ! Ils ont voulu détruire tout l'embarcadère mais James et Earl ont racheté la zone avant que l'ordre ne soit émit et comme il n'y avait pas officiellement de raison valable et que James avait une grande gueule ils ne les ont pas exproprié… A cause du scandale !

\- Et il y avait quoi ici à part un guichet de vent en poupe ?

\- Des navettes qui partaient tous les jours pour Whisper Island » Répondit-elle à Ace comme si cela était évident.

« - Tout ce que vous voyez ici c'est les différentes affiches promotionnelles pour le parc d'attraction et le parc aquatique.

\- Parc aquatique ?

\- Oui ! A partir de 1973 ils ont installé une sorte d'annexe au sud du parc avec piscines et attractions aquatiques… Ils sont même allé jusqu'à une sorte de cinéma futuriste en 1975… Le parc à été fermé avant même que l'attraction soit ouverte ! » Elle tendit un prospectus à Sabo qui l'inspecta avant de le faire passer à Ace pour qu'il soit filmé.

« - Pourtant je croyais que le parc était dans un grave déficit budgétaire cette année là ça a été confirmé par les rapports de vent en poupe…

\- Si vous croyez tout ce que vous lisez vous ne ferez pas de bons enquêteurs ! »

Nyhal attrapa l'une des boites de cartouches pour fusil qui se trouvait sur les étagères. Elle arracha le haut d'une cartouche avec ses dents et au lieu de faire tomber de la poudre ce fut une feuille de papier qui chuta sur le sol.

« - Les voilas tes rapports pour l'année 1975 ! Je veux dire les vrais ! »

Marco sortit ses lunettes et commença à parcourir la feuille de papier.

« - Luffy fait une photo ! Ace filme ce que je vais lire ! »

Ace et Luffy s'approchèrent et Marco récita à voix haute :

« - Il y avait bien plus de personnes que sur les rapports qu'on a vu au siège social ! Selon ces documents, le parc n'était pas du tout en faillite au contraire ! Ils rentraient des nouveautés tous les ans et si j'en juge au nombre de départs et de retours la campagne de pub marchait plutôt bien, visiblement le concept de l'île perdu au milieu de nulle part plaisait et comme il n'y avait rien d'autre de conséquent sur l'île ils avaient l'exclusivité sur tous les marchés !

\- Si tant est que ces rapports soient justes et que ce ne soit pas encore une ruse pour nous dissuader d'y aller…

\- Ace je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais ne mélange pas tout ! Le papier est d'époque et la signature aussi ! D'un premier coup d'œil je dirais qu'il est authentique !

\- Mais alors pourquoi le parc a déposé le bilan ?

\- Regardez ! »

Nyhal sortit quelque chose de sous son short.

« - Ceux là je les gardes toujours près de moi ! Si un jour on découvre que les rapports sont ici et n'ont pas été détruit comme tout le monde l'a cru ils viendront tout détruire mais cette dernière preuve je refuse qu'ils l'aient ! »

Marco déplia la feuille et lu la date c'était daté du dépôt de bilan, c'était le dernier rapport.

« - Comment c'est possible ? » Nyhal sourit en voyant son expression confuse.

« - Il n'y a eu personne au retour ! Personne n'est rentré ! Le bateau et rentré à vide !

\- Effectivement ! Plus de 3000 personnes se trouvaient au parc si on compte l'hôtel de paillotes qui se trouvait là ! Tous sont partis mais personne n'est revenu ! La dernière navette pour Whisper Island est revenue entièrement vide.

\- Quelqu'un sait ce qui leur est arrivé ?

\- Pas précisément ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont tous morts !

\- C'est pas difficile à savoir ça mais de quoi ?

\- Il y avait une marre de sang partout autours de nous et l'odeur… Quand je suis sorti des décombres je n'ai même pas eu à voir pour savoir ce qui était arrivé ! Il y avait une odeur de chaire brulée qui flottait dans l'air ! Tout à été stoppé net d'un seul coup ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui les a tués mais c'était brusque ! Deux jours plus tard il n'y avait plus un seul cadavre juste les traces et des objets abandonnés ! Ils se sont volatilisés une nuit alors que je dormais… Je n'ai jamais su où ils étaient… S'il n'y avait pas eu des murmures sur les disparitions j'aurais même fini par croire que j'étais folle

\- Quand TU es sortie des décombres ?! »

La blanche sorti nerveusement une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma avant d'en tirer une bouffée. Elle prit l'air le plus détaché du monde et continua son histoire.

« - Il y avait des familles là-bas… En 1975 le taux de disparitions non résolues et de malheureux accidents a fortement augmenté mais pourtant personne n'en n'a parlé… On a distribué des pots de vins à pas mal de gens pour « atténuer leur peine » et pour qu'ils ne posent pas trop de questions… Ceux qui ont accepté ont enterré leurs disparus sous un amas de billets verts… Les autres ont succombés à des crises cardiaques, des noyades, des accidents de voiture… James il se taisait mais il agissait et j'ai fais pareil quand j'ai été remise… On a acheté cet endroit pour le fouiller et aussi pour garder une preuve de l'existence de tout ça… Ce pauvre Earl a perdu sa fille…. Elle avait a peu près mon âge… Il a toujours espéré que je me rappelle d'elle mais ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Depuis tout à l'heure tu insinues que tu étais sur cette île lors de l'accident ?

\- En effet c'est ce que je tente de dire…

\- On parle d'un événement vieux de près de 40 ans… » Lança le brun septique.

Pour toute réponse elle tendit à Law un vieux carnet de cuir qu'il lu à haute voix :

_« - 19 avril 1975 : Ai accosté sur l'île de Whisper Island pour retrouver Noha Sandra et Justin mais l'île n'est plus qu'un gros caillou désert il n'y a personne dans la ville et personne dans le parc. Ai trouvé une fille aux cheveux blancs recroquevillée dans les buissons qui bordent la falaise. Elle est blessée et elle délire elle parle de corps brulés et de lumière bleue. Il n'y a pas de corps mais des traces sur le sol. J'ai eu la chance de trouver un survivent, j'interromps mes recherches… Je pense que Sandra est morte. _

_22 avril 1975 : Ai ramené la fille chez moi. Elle a entre 17 et 20 ans je dirais elle ne se souvient de rien avant son réveil dans les décombres d'une des salles du parc d'attraction mais elle est formelle personne sur l'île n'a survécu. Elle dit n'avoir aucune attache, elle n'a aucun papier d'identité, même pas un billet de ferry ou un ticket d'entré pour le parc… Je pourrai la remettre aux services sociaux mais la disparition de tous les corps de l'île, la fermeture des quais d'embarquement et surtout le fait que personne ne dise rien que personne ne pose de questions m'en empêchent. C'est comme si personne ne voulait savoir comme si on niait jusqu'à l'existance de toutes les victimes :j'ai fais une déclaration à la police mais ils m'ont dit que les femmes qui partent en emmenant leurs gosses sans rien dire à leurs maris c'est fréquent, ils disent que Sandra avait probablement un amant et qu'elle la rejoint il n'y aura pas d'enquète. Je pense que si je rends la gosse et qu'elle ou moi disons d'où elle vient elle disparaitra comme les autres preuves de ce massacre… J 'ai décidé de la garder, je l'appellerai Nyhal et elle sera ma fille disparue à la naissance et récemment retrouvée en Australie. _

_17 octobre 1990 : Nyhal ne vieillit pas. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle paraissait jeune mais 15 ans après l'avoir trouvé elle a toujours près de 19 ans. Quelque chose a du se produire ce jour là… Nous avons acheté l'embarcadère de North Bell avant qu'il ne soit détruit. Nous cherchons des preuves mais personne ne sait rien et ceux qui savent se taisent. »_

« - Ce n'est absolument pas une preuve déclara Ace septique. »

La blanche leva un sourcil désapprobateur et fouilla dans son sac avant de sortir un gros paquet de dossier d'âge tous différents a en juger par les états d'usure. Ace vit surtout des ordres d'arrestation pour détention de drogue et d'autres affaires plus ou moins louches. Tous les dossiers avaient le même point commun, la photographie qui les accompagnait. C'était toujours la même tête visage, des yeux d'un bleu électrique pénétrant encadrés par des cheveux blancs comme la lune.

Nyhal le regardait avec un sourire satisfait, le brun semblait abasourdi et fit passer les documents à Marco. Il déglutit et finit par annoncer :

« - Admettons… Comment c'est possible ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Je n'en sais rien…

\- Si je te crois… Cette île est d'autant plus intéressante…

\- Alors vous voulez toujours y aller…

\- Oui et nous espérions trouver un bateau pour nous y rendre ici mais si ce n'est pas le cas nous trouverons ailleurs.

\- Il y a bien un bateau ici et je veux bien le mettre à votre disposition mais a une condition !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je viens avec vous !

\- Hors de question ! » Beugla Sabo

« - On pourra très bien louer un bateau ailleurs ! » Lança joyeusement Luffy

« - Vous n'avez pas compris ! Vous n'avez pas idée du torrent de boue que vous êtes entrain de remuer ! Personne ne vous donnera légalement un bateau et vous allez vite vous faire repérer ! Pour trouver un bateau il vous faudra vous adresser à la pègre et aux gangs de la ville ! Or en 40 ans vous vous doutez bien que je me suis fais un tas de relations. En plus je connais cette île, je connais les endroits où on peut se cacher et ceux qu'il faut éviter à la nuit tombée chose que vous ne savez pas ! »

« - Je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps et de la même façon je ne peux garantir votre sécurité ! »

Marco réfléchit un instant Sabo semblait toujours être contre la participation de la jeune femme au reportage mais le blond à la coiffure d'ananas pesait le pour et le contre. Cette fille possédait des rapports sur l'accident et qui plus est les vrais rapports qu'on leur avait caché. Tout le monde semblait se taire à propose de cette île sauf elle qui leur disait ce qu'elle savait du moins en partie. Marco entendait encore la jeune femme échanger des arguments avec un Sabo qui refusait catégoriquement, un Thatch plutôt intéressé et un Ace pas assez objectif à son gout.

« - C'est d'accord ! » Lança Marco

« - Quoi ?! » Se scandalisa Sabo.

« - Pas d'accord ! » Clama Ace pour venir au secours de son frère. Koala se rangea aussitôt du côté de Sabo mais a la surprise générale Luffy s'avança :

« - Elle pourrait nous aider !

\- Quoi ? Tu la défend » Hurla Ace scandalisé.

« - Non Marco a raison… Moi je suis pour qu'elle vienne ! Elle connait les environs et elle pourra nous aider si on y va seuls on risque de chercher pendant des jours sans trouver aucune piste !

\- Elle pourrait aussi bien nous perdre ou nous égarer !

\- C'est un risque à prendre mais ce que dit Luffy est juste ! » Termina Trafalgar.

Sabo se gratta le menton et finit par annoncer :

« - On est à trois contre trois… Thatch c'est toi qui tranche ! »

Thatch eux un grand sourire pervers et lança :

« - Moi je suis pour qu'elle vienne !

\- Evidemment toi t'es guidé par ce que t'as en dessous de la ceinture… » Cracha Ace de mauvaise humeur.

« - Bah toi aussi en un sens mais c'est la frustration qui te guide ! » Ricana Thatch. Nyhal réprima un rire et se concentra sur les garçons :

« - Bon j'imagine que vous avez prévu des vivres mais pour les premiers soins, vous avez pris quoi ?

\- Aspégic, doliprane, médicaments pour l'estomac, pansements et une bouteille d'alcool ! » Lista Trafalgar.

Nyhal soupira exaspérée.

« - Bien on a à peu près tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire… J'aurais besoin de deux volontaires pour m'accompagner à l'hôpital !

\- Moi je viens ! Je suis responsable de cette partie du paquetage !

\- Et je viens aussi parce que j'en ai envie… »

Thatch souriait de toutes ses dents.

« - Earl tu peux sortir et préparer Sonya ? » Hurla Nyhal. Earl hocha la tête et fit signe aux garçons restant de le suivre vers un vieux hangar fermé à clé.

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif! Bisous a tous! **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour a tous! Voici le chapitre 5 **

**Réponse review: **

**W.D Marka: je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que les premiers chapitres :3 **

**Bonne lecture à tous :3**

* * *

La blanche, Thatch et Law se trouvaient devant un immense hôpital aux grandes baies vitrées.

« - Pourquoi on doit aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont certains médicaments qu'on ne trouve pas à la pharmacie classique ! On va devoir être discret, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'être ici…

\- Je ne suis même pas étonné… »

Nyhal sourit et les conduisit jusqu'à une pièce qui ressemblait aux vestiaires. La blanche releva ses cheveux en chignon et passa une blouse blanche par-dessus ses vêtements elle en tendit une a Thatch et Law.

« - Venez on doit trouver mon contact !

\- Ton contact ?

\- Ouais enfin mon coloc'… Il bosse ici et il va me filer une ordonnance pour que je récupère ce dont j'ai besoin…

\- C'est pas un peu risqué pour lui ça ?

\- Si mais il m'aide beaucoup et… Disons simplement que parfois je l'aide aussi… »

La blanche se dirigea avec aisance dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver un homme accoudé à une sorte de comptoir.

« - Matt ! » Lança la jeune femme.

Le dénomé Matt se releva brusquement et dévisagea la jeune femme avec appréhension.

« - Nyhal ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'aurais besoin de deux ou trois trucs…

\- Encore ?! C'est pour quoi cette fois ?

\- Usage perso. »

L'infirmier soupira et sorti son bloc d'ordonnances tout en continuant.

« - Ron a appelé, il a ce que tu lui as demandé ! J'ai proposé d'aller le chercher mais il ne traite qu'avec toi ! Ma part est au même endroit que d'habitude !

\- T'occupes pas du fric cette fois si c'est pour moi en échange de ce que tu me donnes !

\- Ok tu veux quoi ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'une boite de 200 seringues et…

\- 200 seringues ?! Non mais t'en veux pour combien de temps là ?!

\- Y en n'a pas que pour moi Matt… »

Matt dévisagea Law et Thatch.

« - Oh alors vous aussi vous êtes plus sur l'héro… C'est qui un nouveau gang que t'arroses ou juste des potes que tu viens de retrouver ?

\- Héro ? » Lâcha Thatch

« - Héroïne Thatch !

\- C'est pas pour eux… La moitié c'est pour moi l'autre pour un truc un peu plus légal…

\- Bon alors je t'écoute continues !

\- J'ai besoin d'un truc contre la septicémie assez de doses pour faire subir un traitement à 8 personnes ! J'ai besoin de bandages, anti-poisons, du fil et des agrafes pour les sutures, des atèles pour les membres cassés, des poches de glucose, euh… De quoi faire des garrots aussi et des scalpels, aiguilles neuves des compresses…

\- Le tout en quantité suffisante pour 8 personnes ?

\- Ouais ! »

Matt finit de noter le tout sur son ordonnance alors que Thatch et Law regardaient la jeune femme avec un étonnement grandissant.

« - T'es dingue ou quoi ? On va faire un reportage sur une petite île déserte pas une expédition suicide en Himalaya ! » Lança Law.

« - Je vous ai dis que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir !

\- Mmmm avec tout ce que tu me demandes j'espère que tu n'auras besoin de rien pendant un moment…

\- T'en fais pas pour ça… » Matt apposa sa signature et le tampon de l'hôpital sur l'ordonnance

« - Vas voir à la pharmacie du 5ème, le type qui est de service parle de ton cul a qui veut bien l'écouter il ne devrait pas trop poser de questions…

\- Charmant… » Grogna-t-elle.

Les trois adolescents s'engagèrent dans un assesseur assez large.

« - Alors tu te piques ?

\- Ouais ! Uniquement avec des seringues d'hôpital et avec des produits dont je connais la provenance.

\- Comment tu peux être sur de la provenance ?

\- Ron tiens trop a ses burnes pour ne serais-ce qu'imaginer me tromper ! » Lâcha Nyhal avec désinvolture. Law n'insista pas sentant l'insulte arriver s'il posait plus de questions.

La pharmacie que le médecin leur avait indiqué était plutôt facile à trouver un type assez gras au niveau du menton les regarda arriver et se mit à sourire.

« - Nyhal je suis ravi de te revoir ! Qui sont tes amis ?

\- Eux ? C'est des internes je leur montre juste comment on fait pour récupérer les médocs, les administrer et tous les trucs de base…

\- Ils donnent les internes aux assistantes de médecins maintenant ?

\- Je les ai trouvé dans le hall d'entrée ils disaient qu'ils devaient trouver quelqu'un pour les guider… Ils avaient une lettre de recommandation et comme c'est plutôt calme je les ai pris avec moi… Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que je les avais emmené pour faire un plan à trois dans les vestiaires ? »

Thatch sourit assez partant à l'idée d'une petite heure avec la jeune femme que ce soit dans les vestiaires ou ailleurs. Law lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que le pharmacien roucoula.

« - Toujours aussi piquante Nyhal… De quoi as-tu besoins aujourd'hui ? »

La blanche lui tendit l'ordonnance, ordonnance que le type tendit à un jeune homme derrière lui, visiblement il lui semblait plus important de rester parler avec la blanche qui jouait avec ses cheveux qu'aller dans la reserve rechercher les médicaments qu'elle voulait. Le jeune revint avec une grosse boite de carton qui devait renfermer les seringues et d'autres boites de médicaments. La jeune femme contrôla avec soin les noms des médicaments avec ceux inscrits sur l'ordonnance. Nyhal salua le type poliment et reparti vers l'ascenseur le plus calmement possible.

« - On va descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée à l'étage des urgences ! Law tend moi ton bras ! » Le métis tendit son bras et la jeune femme le piqua avec une seringue qu'elle venait de déballer. Elle lui attacha un ruban solidement juste au dessus de la plaie.

« - Aller en caleçon ! »

Trafalgar sourit et s'exécuta.

« - Félicitation Trafalgar tu viens de décéder d'une overdose ! »

Law pouffa de rire et une fois descendus, Thatch et Nyhal recouvrirent Trafalgar d'un drap blanc prenant soin de laisser son bras blessé dépasser de la civière. Thatch portait le carton contenant les médicaments et Nyhal poussait le chariot. Un vigile les arrêta à l'entrée leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« - Il est mort d'une overdose, on le ramène à sa mère.

\- Et le carton ?

\- Affaires persos… » Thtatch souleva l'un des rabats et le vigile jeta un coup d'œil distrait et constata le jean bleu tacheté, le manteau noir et le sweat-shirt jaune du patient.

« - C'est bon passez ! »

De son côté le vieux Earl avait prit pour aide tous les bras disponibles. Retirer le bateau du hangar n'était pas chose facile surtout vu la taille du dit bateau. Il fallait l'arrimer à une grosse machine qui était sensée l'amener jusqu'à l'eau sans lui faire subir de dégâts. Sonya était un énorme bateau d'une vieillesse plus qu'inquiétante pour la suite des événements. Pour les garçons il semblait dater de l'époque du parc d'attraction et ils se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas couler en sortant du port.

Earl leur avait montré comment attacher les câbles à la coque pour soulever le navire et le transporter sur les 10 mètres qui le séparaient de l'eau. Le vieillard vérifia tous les câblages et toutes les attaches avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de marche de la machine. Même elle semblait vieille et en fin de vie. Le bateau fut replacé dans son élément avec un horrible grincement. Même une fois leur tâche accomplie, Earl ne parlait toujours pas et les trois frères se sentaient mal à l'aise.

« - C'est vous qui allez nous conduire ? » Demanda Koala pour tenter de briser la glace.

« - Oui et je viendrai vous rechercher quand Nyhal me le dira !

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on sera bloqué là-bas pendant plusieurs jours ?!

\- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de laisser Sonya là bas ! Si on la découvrait on découvrirait votre présence et on la détruirait et là vous ne pourriez plus du tout revenir !

\- Pourquoi on a besoin de ce vieux machin pour aller jusque sur l'île ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas équipé d'une balise GPS ni d'un émetteur radio et qu'il permettra de passer outre les radars ! » Tonna Earl d'un ton qui ne laissait plus place à la discussion.

Nyhal avait conduit l'ambulance volée jusqu'à une un grand bâtiment abandonné en banlieue.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » Murmura Thatch pas très rassuré.

« - On va voir Ron ! » Répondit Nyhal sans plus d'explications.

« - Ron c'est ton dealer non ?

\- Je ne dirai pas dealer… Je dirai partenaire plus exactement…

\- Partenaire ?

\- Dans tous les sens du terme oui… Partenaire financier : un service ou du fric contre de la dope ou autre chose et partenaire de coucherie quand l'occasion se présente !

\- Service ?

-J'intimide ses concurrents rien qu'en me mettant de son côté, je lui trouve des gens friqués à faire chanter… Pour ce qui est du reste il est exigent envers les nanas qu'il fréquente dans le sens où il ne se tape pas la première pétasse qu'il trouve et qu'il lui faut un minimum de classe et ça me va parce que je pense la même chose ! »

Trafalgar et Thatch eurent tous deux un rictus et suivirent la jeune fille dans le bâtiment. L'édifice avait du être une piscine municipale en des temps meilleurs. Il restait les bassins creusés mais ils étaient désormais occupés par des matelas et du matériel en tous genre. D'un endroit à l'autre on trouvait un type proche de l'overdose ou dans un délire totalement irrationnel. Au fond de la salle un grand blond assez sec d'apparence les toisait avec insistance. Nyhal restait devant et Trafalgar et Thatch la suivaient à une distance prudente. Le type vers qui ils se dirigeaient portait une chemise blanche qui débordait de son pantalon surmontée d'un petit gilet noir. Il se leva arborant un grand sourire et embrassa la jeune femme laissant ses mains dériver sous le vêtement qu'elle portait.

« - Ron… » Grogna-t-elle.

« - Quoi mon p'tit cœur ? » Murmura-t-il séducteur.

« - Vas t'occuper de ta dernière conquête… Je la vois se tortiller de gène à travers les rideaux. »

Le dénommé Ron se retourna et éclata d'un rire clair et sincère.

« - J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé. » Il claqua des doigts et un de ses sbires se leva pour rapporter un paquet contenant diverses substances. Nyhal les contrôla une a une et sourit en lui donnant plusieurs liasses de billets.

« - J'aurais aussi besoin d'amphéts cette fois ci !

\- Des amphèts… J'espère que tu as quelque chose en échange.

\- Une ambulance et des cartes d'infirmiers… Non volés ! »

Ron fit un signe de tête et deux types partirent contrôler l'ambulance dehors.

« - C'est Mia et Matt qui vont reprendre tout le marché pour une duré indéterminé !

\- Mia… je n'ai pas du la voir depuis un mois… » Ronronna Ron.

« - Mais elle ne sera jamais comme toi…

\- Ne fais pas semblant de t'attacher Ron… C'est pas ton genre !

\- C'est vrai… J'aurais juste aimé que tu me préviennes un peu plus longtemps à l'avance qu'on s'amuse encore une fois toi et moi !

\- Tu oublies ta conquête dans la pièce à côté !

\- Elle n'est pas toi trésor ! Je peux la renvoyer !

\- J'ai pas le temps Ron et puis on peut dire que le week-end dernier était plutôt mémorable… Si on faisait ça dans l'urgence on bâclerait et on le regretterait tous les deux tu ne crois pas ? » Ron éclata de rire et acquiesça en l'embrassant plus délicatemnt que la première fois. Les hommes de mains du blond revinrent et firent un signe de tête à leur patron qui remit à Nyhal un paquet contenant ce qu'elle avait demandé.

« - Adieu p'tit cœur !

\- Adieu Ron ! » Murmura-t-elle sans la moindre ironie.

Law toisa les deux êtres qui se tenaient en face de lui. Si ils n'avaient pas été ce qu'ils étaient ils auraient pu s'aimer d'un amour sincère et brulant si Nyhal n'était pas si désabusé et Ron si lui ils auraient formé un couple soudé d'êtres forts et inébranlables. Nyhal adressa un dernier sourire à Ron qui en fit de même. Des adieux brefs mais sincères. Law devinait que Ron allait surement surmonter la nouvelle en rejoignant la jeune femme qui l'attendait derrière le rideau puis en invitant Mia à le rejoindre.

« - Qui est Mia ? » Lança Thatch un peu désarçonné.

« - Mia est une amie à moi et aussi ma partenaire… Ron lui plait beaucoup et c'est réciproque je pense !

\- Partenaire ?

\- Exactement comme Ron ! » Rigola Nyhal.

Ils étaient passés chez elle pour qu'elle pose un paquet à Matt et lui laisse quelques instructions pour reprendre les affaires. Elle semblait avoir confiance en trois personnes dont Matt et Ron faisaient parti. Nyhal leur avait expliqué que la confiance résidait dans la crainte et le respect qu'on inspirait à autrui. Plus on était craint et respecté d'une personne plus on pouvait avoir confiance.

Quand ils revinrent à l'embarcadère Sonya était déjà prête à démarrer Sabo, Koala et Luffy aidaient Earl à chercher toute sorte de matériel de pèche sur le bateau qui servirait à quelque chose de probablement inutile pour leur expédition et Marco et Ace trafiquaient leurs sacs et paquetages.

« - Il nous a donné des sacs imperméables pour ranger le matériel mais on a du tout refaire et en plus on a du faire le tien ! » Se plaint Ace boudeur en regardant Nyhal.

« - C'es plus prudent ! Je vais monter vérifier les cartes de navigation, Trafalgar va répartir le matériel que nous avons rapporté ! Soyez prêts dans dix minutes la marée et Whisper Island n'attendront pas ! »

Il faisait gris et la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout moment et la brume envahissait les flots agités. Nyhal alternait entre le pont, la salle de pilotage et la cale où les garçons attendaient se demandant ce qui les attendait sur cette île dont personne ne parlait. Ils avaient recommencé à filmer et donnaient leurs impressions respectives. Pour l'instant ils ignoraient si c'était l'île en elle-même ou Nyhal qui insufflait en eux cette peur. Sabo avait convenu que chacun devrait tenir une sorte de journal audio d'une part pour témoigner de ce qu'ils vivaient et d'autre part pour se rassurer eux même. Ace n'en pouvait plus de cette impression de suicide collectif. Marco pensait que son ressentiment envers la jeune femme l'empêchait d'avoir peur et d'appréhender. Le brun aux cheveux ondulés sorti sur le pont pour tenter d'admirer le paysage, paysage qui disparaissait sous la brume. Ils étaient sur l'eau depuis plus de 4h et Ace commençait à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas perdus à force de naviguer à l'aveugle comme ça.

« - Elle est là ! Elle est cachée mais elle est toujours là ! Je la sens ! » Murmura une voix tendue à côté de lui.

Ace dévisagea Nyhal. Il avait envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais le ton tendu de la blanche le dissuada. Elle n'avait plus son ton moqueur qui la caractérisait si bien mais elle était sérieuse et angoissée.

« - Alors t'y es vraiment allé ?

\- Oui !

\- Il se passe quoi là bas ?

\- Rien que tu ne puisses croire sans le voir ! Ace… Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup mais quand on sera là bas il faudra que tu m'écoutes ! Il faudra que tu me fasses confiance parce qu'aussi dépravée et garce que je puisse être sur terre, sur cette île il n'est ni dans mon intérêt ni dans le votre de me foutre de vous !

\- Pourquoi seulement sur cette île ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça dans le monde ?

\- Parce que je suis seule ! Et que quand on vit seul on ne vit qu'avec soi même Ace… Je vis dans mon intérêt et je ne connais pas les valeurs comme l'amour et la douceur parce que personne ne me les a montrées ! De temps en temps je baise comme ça pour m'amuser, je vis de mes affaires et je jubile du contrôle que j'ai sur les autres c'est ce qui fait ma force ! Mais sur Whisper Island on est égaux et je n'ai absolument aucun pouvoir ! Cette île m'appelle parce que quand tout le monde y est mort j'aurai du y rester ! Sur ce maudit cailloux je n'ai pas le moindre pouvoir ! »

Ace la regarda surprit par sa sincérité il revoyait faiblement la jeune femme qu'il avait vu quand il l'avait rencontré et il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu de lui cette nuit là.

« - Pourquoi tu es partie ce soir là ? On aurait pu passer une nuit ensemble…

\- Si on avait passé une nuit ensemble on se serait éclaté mais tu aurais eu l'impression que tout était de ta faute quand je vous ai retrouvé. »

Ace allait répliquer mais il fut couper par l'ombre sinistre qui se découpait dans le brouillard.

« - C'est…

\- Redescend avec les autres je vais monter voir Earl pour estimer la distance ! »

Ace écouta et redescendit avec ses frères et amis dans la cale. Il eut à peine commencé à dire qu'ils arrivaient que Nyhal redescende en courant dans la cale une expression paniquée sur le visage. Les machines s'arrêtèrent sans crier garde et la jeune femme commença :

« - Il n'y a plus assez de fond pour continuer, on est a environ 10 minutes de l'île, on aura pieds dans environ 30 mètres, on va devoir terminer à la nage et vite !

\- A la nage ?! » S'offusqua Sabo.

« - Oui tu poseras tes réclamations plus tard ! Sacs sur le dos ! On va s'encorder pour ne perdre personne et sortir par l'arrière! En route ! »

La passerelle arrière de Sonya fut juste assez ouverte pour laisser passer un corps. Marco bénit mentalement Earl de les avoir forcé à prendre un sac imperméable. L'eau était froide et agitée. Nyhal avait prit la tête de la file et avait déjà commencé à nager vers le rivage qu'on voyait nettement désormais. Quand ils commencèrent à sentir le sol sous leurs pieds, les étudiants soupirèrent de soulagement mais Nyhal ne s'arrêtait pas elle restait obstinément sur le ventre. Quand elle arriva sur la plage elle hurla à ses compagnons de voyage de ramper jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La blanche s'enfonça dans une crevasse naturelle où elle put se relever et y fit rentrer tour à tour Marco, Luffy, Ace, Koala, Thatch, Trafalgar et Sabo.

« - Bon sang mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » S'énerva Sabo en tentant de se redresser.

Earl semblait être reparti vers la côte.

« - Il viendra nous chercher dans 4 jours ! Je pense que ce sera amplement suffisant pour boucler votre reportage et que passé ce délai vous serez plus que suppliant de ren… »

Nyhal ne put finir sa phrase qu'une énorme explosion les poussa à terre leur vrillant les tympans. La blanche se releva et Luffy poussa un hurlement d'horreur. Devant eux le bateau n'était plus qu'un brasier qui coulait vers le fond de l'océan. Le petit brun se réfugia dans les premiers bras à sa porté a savoir ceux de Marco qui aurait pu sourire si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Le bateau mi près de dix minutes à sombrer totalement. Sabo avait entouré Koala de ses bras et s'excusait de l'avoir emmené ici Marco serrait toujours Luffy dans ses bras, Law et Thatch se tenaient la tête dans les mains quand à Nyhal elle avait les paupières closes et soufflait visiblement peinée et terrifiée, silencieusement elle murmurait un adieu à Earl et à Sonya elle espérait qu'Earl avait finit par retrouver sa fille et qu'il était heureux. Ace hésita puis se décida à passer un bras réconfortant autours des épaules de la jeune femme mais elle tremblait toujours et semblait complètement ailleurs.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que même la fumée disparaisse.

« - Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? » Murmura Law pour rompre le silence.

« - Qu'on n'a plus aucun moyen de repartir d'ici… » Termina Marco en caressant le sommet du crane de Luffy.

Nyhal rouvrit les yeux et se releva reprenant un air froid et détaché.

« - On doit avancer ! On ne peut plus rien pour Earl et notre priorité n'est pas de savoir comment repartir mais de nous abriter pour la nuit. Comme je n'ai aucune idée sur les positions des radars et des patrouilles de surveillance si tant est qu'il y en est toujours, on va aller directement au parc d'attraction.

« - On va dormir là bas ?

\- Oui c'est encore l'endroit le plus sur…

\- Tout va bien se passer ! » Lancèrent Marco et Ace en même temps.

Nyhal et Law échangèrent un sourire entendu alors que Thatch continuait de filmer. L'île était plutôt sauvage et escarpée l'herbe était bien verte et de petits rochers sortaient du grand tapis vert émeraude. Sur la falaise leur guide marqua un petit arrêt désignant un point qui semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. En y regardant mieux on pouvait apercevoir un chemin de dalles qui serpentait le long de carrés d'herbes plus ou moins grands.

« - Ici il y avait le village de paillotes mais le vent et les vagues ont tout emporté, il ne reste plus que les chemins au sol. Un peu plus au nord il y a le village, le traverser nous conduirait au parc d'attraction mais on perdrait une bonne dizaine de minutes et chaque seconde est précieuse on aura tout le temps d'aller le voir demain pour ce soir on va couper à travers champs !

\- Et là bas qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Interrogea Thatch en pointant l'Est de l'île.

« - Rien du tout ! » Murmura Nyhal en regardant le point indiqué par Thatch.

« - Ils avaient prévu de construire quelque chose ? » Continua Marco visiblement intéressé.

« - Non ça n'a jamais été au programme. Le parc original aurait du être bien plus petit mais son succès avait déjà poussé ses concepteurs à grignoter une partie d'un terrain qui était potentiellement dangereux l'annexe parc aquatique qui est complètement au Nord Est je vous la montrerai demain ! »

Un immense parc leur faisait face ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. L'endroit était moins en ruine qu'on aurait pu le penser compte tenu de son âge et du climat des alentours. Une barrière éventrée s'ouvrait sur une allée de pavés colorés brisés par le temps. Une immense pancarte couverte de crasse semblait les inviter à entrer. Ace avait prit la caméra à Thatch et filmait le cadre qui aurait été tout à fait adapté à un film d'horreur.

**_« Bienvenue à Whisper Island ! »_**

Lu Luffy sur la pancarte.

La subjectivité cauchemardesque de l'endroit faisait presque regretter à Sabo son obstination à vouloir venir ici. Pourquoi l'être humain était il capable de s'enfermer lui-même dans ses cauchemars ? Parce que tant qu'il ne les comprend pas il ne peut pas les balayer et c'était précisément ça qui avait poussé Sabo à continuer et Nyhal à revenir. Sabo savait que la curiosité et le regret de ne pas l'avoir fait ne le laisserait pas en paix et Nyhal n'était jamais vraiment parti de l'île qui revenait inlassablement dans ses pensées toutes les nuits. La brume avait légèrement disparue depuis leur arrivée et ils ne voyaient et n'entendaient que l'océan. Au milieu de l'allée se dessinait une fontaine où trônait fièrement une sorte de mascotte au sourire macabre dont les couleurs tombaient en lambeaux. Au fond du bassin ornemental une sorte de filet d'eau croupie stagnait attendant probablement que quelque chose se passe. Le parc semblait plutôt grand et le visiter en entier promettait d'être une tâche plus compliquée qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Devant eux se profilaient successivement une grande roue à la peinture écaillée dont il manquait certaines parties, un manège avec des balançoires tournantes, des stands de tir à la carabine, de fléchettes, des pinces à peluche, des fast food, des bâtiments de jeux d'adresse, un circuit de chenille et plus loin dans les allées une sorte de train fantôme où personne ne serait rentré même pour un million de dollars et d'autres attractions plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Trafalgar tentait de ne pas imaginer que les traces de terre sur lesquelles il marchait avaient été autrefois du sang et Luffy n'avait pas lâché Marco depuis le début du trajet, il s'accrochait à sa chemise que le vent avait séchée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Thatch avait repéré plusieurs bâtiments qui semblaient relativement en bon état mais Nyhal semblait préférer se diriger vers les montagnes russes. Elle arriva au pied d'un grand enchevêtrement de métal plus ou moins rouillé mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle pénétra dans le labyrinthe de poutrelles et se hissa sur l'une d'entre puis sur une plus haute jusqu'à ce que tous se rendent compte qu'elle comptait grimper. Ace haussa le épaules, mit sa caméra en bandoulière et grimpa à sa suite bientôt suivi des autres. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient montés, ils étaient fatigués et ils avaient faim et l'ascension semblait avoir durée des heures. La blanche s'arrêta enfin devant une sorte de cabine d'où pendait une échelle coupée.

« - C'est la cabine de pilotage du grand huit… C'est haut, isolé du reste et plutôt discret… C'est là que je me suis caché… On va établir le camp ici ! »

Nyhal ouvrit le cadenas et enroula la chaine sur ses épaules avant de rentrer dans la petite cabine. Les carreaux avaient été masqués par du tissu violet et l'intérieur débarrassé de tous ses engins essentiels. Il ne restait rien du tout.

« - C'est exactement comme je l'ai laissé ! » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ils se changèrent sans trop de pudeur se débarrassant de leurs vêtements mouillés et pleins de sel et de sable et posèrent leurs sacs de couchages sur le sol. Law sorti son PC et commença un très rapide résumé de la journée tandis que Sabo et les autres passaient en revue les photos prisent au fil de leu r « aventure ». Thatch avait cuisiné rapidement une ou deux conserves et tous s'étaient restaurés dans le silence tant la peur leur tiraillait les entrailles depuis l'explosion du bateau. Il devait être plus de 23h 45, la nuit était tombée et rien ne bougeait dehors hormis le gémissement incessant du vent. Comme personne ne trouvait vraiment le sommeil, Sabo c'était lancé dans le récit d'une histoire comique pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère mais la blanche ne cessait de regarder nerveusement dehors. Soudain quelque chose bougea, une petite chose infime qui mit malgré tout ses sens en alerte.

« - Eteins ta lumière et plus un bruit ! »

Koala protesta serrant sa lampe contre elle.

« - Il va faire noir si on éteint !

\- Et si tu ne le fais pas on va tous crever ! »

Ace regarda le visage sérieux de la jeune femme et insista.

« - Ecoutes la Koala !

\- Pourquoi tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas notre ennemie, parce qu'ici on est tous égaux ! »

Koala éteignit la lumière et l'obscurité totale les envahit. Tous se prirent les mains ou se blottirent les uns contre les autres contre la paroi pour se donner du courage. Les résistances de Koala atteignaient leurs limites et si Sabo ne l'avait pas maintenu contre lui elle aurait rallumé les lumières. Il avait presque envie de lui accorder cette faveur pour que sa détresse cesse et il l'aurait fait si les lumières dehors ne s'étaient pas rallumées d'elles même. Thath et Marco se regardèrent avec des yeux horrifiés et une musique enjouée et grinçante se mit en route en même temps qu'une longue plainte déchira la nuit.

* * *

**Voila voila pour ce chapitre je sais qu'il est plus court que les autres (promis les prochains seront plus longs) et que vous allez me détester de couper à un moment pareil :S'enfuit:**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review derrière vous ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

**A bientôt pour la suite bisous! **

**#C**


	6. Info reprise (potentielle) de la fiction

**/!\ JUILLET 2016: POUR INFO /!\**

**Oi alors voilà j'ai vu quelques personnes qui avaient laissé des reviews pour 19 ans depuis 40 ans que j'ai laissé tombé il y a plus d'un an maintenant... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses je suis désolée je passais le bac dans des conditions un peu particulières voir assez merdiques et maintenant je suis en fac. Depuis le mois de main environ j'ai très envie de reprendre cette fiction à l'abandon seulement je dois vous prévenir de deux ou trois trucs: **

**1) Mon style d'écriture aura probablement changé, il est devenu plus sombre (si si c'est possible) et mes études l'influencent beaucoup.**

**2) Je n'aurai aucun rythme de publication régulier parce que je vous l'ai dis je suis en fac et je n'ai pas énormément de temps. **

**3) Je ne sais absolument pas quand est ce que le prochain chapitre de 19 ans depuis 40 ans sortira. Je veux faire ça proprement il va falloir que je relise tous mes premiers chapitres, les trames de l'histoire qui ont été écrite au début et toutes les recherches historiques que j'avais faites à l'époque (si si j'en avais fais notamment pour que ce que je raconte soit crédible) **

**4) Rassurez vous le thème principal de la fiction ne changera pas mais on aura peut-être un peu plus de yaoi? En tous cas le couple principal restera celui de départ à savoir un ace x oc **

**Voilà voilà... En espérant en retrouver quelques uns :)**

**P.S: je répondrai aux reviews dans le chapitre et non en mp pour ne pas ennuyer ceux qui ne suivent plus la fic depuis l'an dernier **


	7. Chapter 5

**Helloooooooooo! Comme j'en avais parlé en juillet (ça fait longtemps) la fiction reprend! Milles excuses pour le retard!**

**Je vous livre ce chapitre en octobre parce que j'ai eu du mal à reprendre là où je l'avais laissé. J'espère que les changements de style vous plairont.**

**Dans ce chapitre on rentre dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus sombre et on commence doucement à éclairer les zones d'ombre de l'île. Comme certains l'auront remarqué, j'avais parlé dans la description d'un lemon vers le chapitre 4 qui n'a jamais été mis. Rassurez vous il arrive dans le prochain chapitre. La raison de ce retard c'est tout simplement que je ne pensais pas que cette fiction serait si longue puisque nous ne sommes pas encore à la moitié. Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Kahyss: Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise et te fasse frissonner c'est un peu le but!J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**Nikkouyoku: J'espère que mon nouveau style d'écriture et le chapitre vont te plaire! :)**

**DemonOfHells: Hey! Ta review m'a fait plaisir! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand à une troisième fiction oui elle existera bien, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je publierai le prologue, surement quand on arrivera dans les derniers chapitres de celle-ci je mettrai un post sur mon profile pour le dire :)**

**Nightmare02: Heeeey contente que le début te plaise! Pour le yaoi on commence à poser les bases ici même si ce ne sera pas mon couple principal, je laisse a tout le monde découvrir le couple un peu plus bas. Pas encore de lemon mais il arrive au prochain chapitre! Pour ce qui est de la fin elle est déjà écrite car c'est la première chose que j'écris dans une fiction donc je ne peux pas t'en dire plus là dessus mais j'espère que tu seras là pour la voir :) Bonne lecture :)**

**Lola: Hello! Tout d'abord merci pour les compliments ça me flatte ^_^ Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé la fanfiction du pensionnat aussi! Celle-ci sera plus longue et plus travaillée aussi j'ai fais plus de recherches (t'imagines pas l'horreur quand tu vas sur google image pour les descrption de blessures et autres) enfin bref, la fanfic reprend bien c'est définitif et puisqu'elle a reprit elle sera finit! En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**Neku3721: C'est vrai que c'est une chose qui revient assez souvent en effet! Je dois admettre que c'est plus pour une histoire de questionnement par rapport aux personnages et je préfère explorer ce milieu et la personnalité de ses personnages dans mes fictions qu'un milieu plus "urbain" en quelque sorte. En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**Nikkouyoku: Merci beaucoup! En espérant t'avoir toujours avec nous :)**

**Nona Fernandez: Hey! Merci pour ta review! Là dessus je sais que je suis cruelle mais je coupe toujours à un moment crucial xDD Enfin après plus d'un an voici enfin la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Une longue plainte s'éleva dans la nuit. Une plainte stridente qui glaça le dos des sept étudiants et de leur guide. Sabo qui avait espéré trouver le sommeil au bout de quelques heures à raconter des histoires avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de passer une bonne nuit. Dehors le parc semblait revenir à la vie dans un tonnerre de grincement et de lamentations macabres. Les manèges s'étaient rallumés et les allées étaient arpentées par de plus en plus de monde. Des silhouettes difformes qui avaient peut-être été humaines autrefois déambulaient sans but apparent si ce n'est revivre leur dernière nuit.

« - Qui sont-ils ? » Murmura Law curieux.

« - Va leur demander leur carte d'identité et reviens nous dire crétin ! » Lança Sabo la voix déformée par la peur.

Luffy pouffa de rire malgré tout et fut vite étouffé par la main d'Ace qui se plaqua sur sa bouche. L'énervement et la peur flottaient dans la cabine, la sueur perlait à leurs fronts.

« - Dis-moi Nyhal ! T'étais au courant pour ses trucs ?

\- Oui…

\- D'accord et quand pensais tu nous prévenir du genre : « les mecs, il y a des fantômes ou je ne sais quelle sorte de créatures dans ce PUTAIN DE PARC D'ATTRACTION DE MERDE ?! »

\- Hey Sabo calme toi… » Défendit Ace à voix basse d'une part pour que son frère cesse de passer ses nerfs sur la jeune femme et d'autre part pour qu'il arrête de risquer de les faire repérer.

\- J'ai essayé de vous prévenir, je vous ai dis que cet endroit était pourri, Earl est mort pour qu'on puisse venir et je vous ai montré un aperçu de ce qu'était cet endroit et malgré tout ça, malgré tous les complots et tout le torrent de merde qui gravite autours de cette île vous avez insisté pour venir… Ne me tiens pas pour responsable de tes erreurs. » Trancha la jeune femme d'une voix glaciale absolument sans appel.

Sabo soupira et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Il ne devait vraiment pas craquer maintenant c'était lui qui avait insisté pour venir ici quand Nyhal les poursuivaient et que certains voulaient rentrer et la blanche avait raison sur le fait que c'était ses erreurs. Thatch prit son appareil photo et avec un élan de professionnalisme se redressa en douceur dans la cabine.

« - Mais merde Thatch qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » Grogna Trafalgar entre ses dents.

« - Et ben si je résume bien la situation on est sur une zone interdite coincés jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse à en repartir par nos propres moyens parce que notre chauffeur s'est fait exploser par un navire qui semble appartenir à l'armée et que la dite armée ne nous aidera pas parce qu'on en sait probablement trop le lieu est délabré et plein de créatures à l'allure peu accueillante et on est coincés en haut d'une montagne russe déglinguée jusqu'à ce que les dites créatures nous laissent descendre tout ça parce qu'on a voulu faire un reportage sur un vieux parc d'attraction et sur le comme l'a dit Nyhal le torrent de merde qui gravite autours de lui c'est bien ça ?

\- Thatch a pas tors, on va le faire ce reportage ! Je prends la caméra yoi… » Marco mit l'appareil en route tandis que Thatch narrait toute leur journée en prenant quelques clichés en même temps. Les silhouettes au dehors étaient toutes différentes. Et Marco en aurait différencié trois sortes certaines avaient un air absent et perdu dans un rêve alors que d'autres arboraient tantôt un large sourire hagard et mesquin tantôt un visage fermé et un regard plus noir et mauvais que la nuit elle-même. Luffy aussi s'était levé avide de découvrir un peu plus l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« - C'est étrange murmura-t-il à voix basse on dirait que le lieu est plus délabré pendant la nuit que pendant la journée.

« - C'est seulement une impression Luffy… La nuit ton cerveau perçoit les choses de façon plus menaçantes et plus hostiles que le jour… C'est du au manque de luminosité et à l'anxiété et la fatigue de la journée… » Répondit Trafalgar sans décoller son arrière train du sol. Luffy s'approcha de lui en gonflant les joues

« - Alors tu peux tout expliquer par ta spicologie

\- Psychologie Luffy !

\- Je sais Traffy c'est pareil !

\- M'appelles pas Traffy ou tu pourras faire ton premier devoir sur qu'est ce qui a poussé un homme a arraché et disséquer la langue de son ami.

\- Ah de qui tu parles ? » Murmura Luffy en s'étalant sans gêne sur son compagnon. Le métis lui adressa un sourire dangereux

« - Hey Roméo et Juliette ! Vous pourrez roucouler demain on a un parc infesté de créatures étranges en dessous de nous ! Appela Ace

\- Rectification : qu'est ce qui a poussé un homme à massacrer ses amis dans un parc abandonné… » Marmonna Trafalgar entre ses dents.

Un craquement strident retentit à l'autre bout de la cabine accompagné d'un courant d'air glacé.

« - Merci les mecs ! » Glapi Koala en se serrant contre Sabo.

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde et pesante et chacun retenait son souffle redoutant de tourner la tête vers la source du bruit qui devenait constant et haletant.

« - Cathy ? Cathy c'est toi ? » Murmura Nyhal rompant enfin le silence. A l'autre bout de la cabine une petite fille d'environ une dizaine d'années venait d'apparaitre. La fillette était entourée par un curieux hâlo bleu pâle et grésillant et son pied droit semblait prisonnier d'une chaine au bout de laquelle trainait une balançoire en plastique crasseux. Ses cheveux blonds poussiéreux et boueux voletaient autours d'elle comme dressés par l'électricité statique de la pièce. Sa présence seule réussissait à couper la respiration de tous les occupants de la cabine hormis Nyhal qui semblait plus effarée que terrifiée. La blanche s'approcha doucement de la fillette qui leva ses yeux cerclés de noir vers elle et la détailla avec intérêt.

« - Cathy ?!

\- Tu me connais ?

\- Oui… J'ai connu ton papa… Et James !

\- Mon papa ?

\- Oui Earl…

\- Tu es resté avec lui ?

\- Oui Cathy… C'était un ami de James… Tu lui manquais beaucoup ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comme tout le monde je crois !

\- Tu veux dire comme les autres fantômes ? Aucun d'entre vous n'a réussi à partir d'ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Nous sommes beaucoup… Des centaines… Ceux qui n'ont pas compris sont restés, ceux qui ont été trahis par leur famille sont rongés par la haine… Dis-moi… Est-ce que mon papa m'a oublié pour de l'argent ? » Murmura Cathy d'un air absent. Nyhal s'agenouilla près d'elle

« - Non Cathy, ton papa t'aimait ! Lui, et James étaient les deux hommes les plus courageux que j'ai connu ! On a toujours essayé de faire éclater la vérité sur vos morts, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Cathy tu dois partir d'ici, tu dois rejoindre ton père… » Le visage de Cathy s'éclaira d'un sourire mesquin à glacer le sang et elle pencha la tête découvrant ses dents dans un éclat de rire froid.

« - Heu Nyhal… Tu devrais t'éloigner… » Murmura Ace en s'approchant d'un pas de la jeune femme. La fillette semblait savoir que son père était mort ou alors elle avait reconnu Nyhal et quoi que ce soit, son expression était passé de l'absence à une dangereuse fascination pour la blanche.

L'enfant bondit sur la jeune femme approchant leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre la forçant à coller son dos contre le mur.

« - Les morts n'ont pas de secrets Nina, et bientôt les tiens seront dévoilés ! James et toi… Les gens n'ont pas aimé que tu te sois enfuis d'ici, que tu ais refais ta vie ailleurs et que tu nous ais laissé disparaitre… Tu as vécu dans la luxure, tu t'es enrichie de tes crimes et tu as vécu avec un homme dont le malheur t'a bien aidé en fin de compte. Tes mains sont aussi couvertes de sang que ceux qui nous ont fait ça !

\- Ceux qui vous ont fait ça ?

\- Nous ne les nommons pas ! Ils ont peur de nous autant que nous avons eu peur d'eux après notre mort ! Nous ne savions pas qu'ils existaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous tuent ! Et ça c'était ta faute !

\- Mais je ne suis pas Nina… Je ne me rappelle de rien !

\- Toi tu ne te souviens pas… Mais eux ils se souviennent… Il y a des âmes blessées qui ne demandent qu'à se venger de quelqu'un avant l'heure !

\- L'heure ?

\- L'heure est proche, l'heure où nous pourront tous partir d'ici, maintenant que tu es revenue les dés sont jetés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu as plus d'un ennemi sur cette île, mais tous ne sont pas aussi dangereux et qui sait… Peut-être que tu pourras te faire des amis si tu t'y prends bien…Tu vas devoir trouver toute seule ce qui est arrivé ici et de qui tu dois vraiment te méfier sinon vous nous rejoindrez tous ! »

Cathy ouvrit les yeux brusquement et hurla avant de disparaitre.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- J'en sais rien… J'ai rien compris ! » Murmura Nyhal. Trafalgar regarda Ace perplexe mais celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Cathy ne les avait visiblement pas dénoncé et ils purent se reposer un tant soit peu montant tout de même des tours de garde si un fantôme les avait trouvé, pourquoi les autres ne le pourraient-ils pas ? Nyhal avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil et ce que Cathy lui avait dit se retournait dans sa tête. Lorsque le matin se leva, une longue plainte déchira la nuit et un éclair bleu déchira le ciel. Marco ferma les yeux et se trouva aveuglé quand il les rouvrit.

« - C'était quoi ça ?

\- La seule chose dont je me souviens ! Un hurlement et un éclair bleu… Tous les matins il revient et tous les fantômes disparaissent… Et toutes les nuits j'en rêve. »

Sabo attrapa son appareil photo et Luffy la caméra et ils filmèrent l'extérieur. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus aucune trace d'une quelconque présence la veille

« - Bon alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Thatch perplexe

\- On va commencer par visiter le parc d'attraction et le parc aquatique c'est là qu'il y aura le plus à filmer. Je me suis un peu documenté sur les installations et je vous les commenterai. On pourra chercher des indices et des preuves même si honnêtement je doute qu'il en reste…

\- T'as déjà cherché Nyhal ?

\- Oui plus ou moins enfin autant au moins autant que le choc me l'a permis et en 40 ans à mon avis tout aura disparu… Il faudra faire une pause vers midi, de là, une partie d'entre nous continuera de chercher des indices et l'autre se chargera de trouver de quoi construire une embarcation de fortune pour quitter ce maudit cailloux et ne plus jamais y revenir !

\- Partir et ne plus jamais revenir… Voilà une idée que je chérie ! » Rigola Sabo.

« -Bien alors on y va ! » Ace sourit à l'ordre de Luffy qui réussissait toujours à positiver même dans les moments les plus sombres.

« - Surtout n'oubliez pas… On devra absolument remonter avant la nuit ! »

Le groupe acquiesça à l'unanimité et redescendit jusqu'au pied des montagnes russes. Le vent glacé charriait une agréable odeur de sel et une autre odeur plus désagréable de rouille et de moisissure. Chaque manège de Whisper Island semblait être un nouveau piège prêt à les engloutir à la moindre inattention et ils allaient apprendre au fil de leur séjour que leurs impressions étaient fondées. Trafalgar et Luffy se rapprochaient de jour en jour et Ace bien qu'il ait toujours eu des doutes sur les fréquentations du métis ne s'en plaignait pas sachant très bien que son cadet avait toujours vu le plus vieux comme autre chose qu'un simple ami. Il sourit à cette image mentale et au souvenir de la joute verbale de la veille avant de reporter son attention sur Nihal. Quand Thatch l'avait interrogé la veille bien après que tout le monde se soit endormi sur sa conversation entre la fillette et la jeune femme il avait répondu qu'elles avaient parlé trop bas pour qu'il puisse les entendre mais il savait que c'était faux. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'elles s'étaient dit et comme toujours Nyhal avait joué le secret mais il commençait à se demander si le mensonge de la jeune femme ne cachait pas plus une incertitude et une peur que de mauvaises intentions. Depuis le début elle les avait prévenu et protégé et sans elles il doutait avoir pu arriver sur l'île entiers. Il brulait de lui parler, de comprendre ce qu'elle avait à voir dans cette histoire et de savoir si elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien.

Ils avaient commencé par trouver l'administration cachée derrière une porte en forme d'arbre très décrépi qui avait du avoir l'air joyeux en des temps anciens. La porte du bureau céda dans un énorme nuage de poussière et dégagea un relent de renfermé. La pièce comportait un fouillis monstrueux rendant la perspective d'une fouille presque douloureuse à la pensée.

« - Est-ce que tu penses que les gardes aussi sont morts ?

\- Tout le monde est mort ici Law ! Murmura Nyhal.

\- Charmant… » Grogna le métis

Marco se baissa près d'un tas de papiers mélangés avec un air pincé.

« - Regardez moi tout ce fouillis, il faudrait des jours pour tout examiner yoi…

\- On va faire au mieux, on va prendre les papiers les plus propres et lisibles, nombre d'entre eux ne le sont plus certains sont trempés, déchirés ou tâchés… Il va falloir faire le tri entre les simples rapports et les papiers qui ont vraiment de l'importance.

\- Et ces écrans ? C'est de la vidéo surveillance non ? L'image est peut-être mauvaise mais on pourrait en apprendre plus non ?

\- C'est possible oui même si ces postes semblent très vieux…

\- Tu devrais t'en charger Luffy ! C'est toi le plus doué en électronique tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller !

\- Je devrai pouvoir mais quelle cassette je regarde ?

\- Commence par regarder celles qui sont encore dans les appareils logiquement ça devrait être les plus récentes !

\- Je m'y mets ! »

Thatch fouilla les papiers avec Sabo tandis que Marco inspectait les tiroirs avec Nyhal. Luffy et Law triaient les cassettes pour les mettre dans des boites et les ramener au campement.

« - Hey regardez ça ! » Appela Sabo. Le jeune homme avait trouvé un tiroir fermé à clé

« - Ouaaaaah un vieux meuble en fer ! Génial mon pote tu vas décrocher un prix de journalisme avec cette antiquité ! Ou alors on pourrait ptet en faire un radeau… On y plante un bout de bois, on s'entasse tous dessus, Nyhal tu te dénude un peu et on fait une version moderne du radeau de la méduse…

\- Très drôle Thatch…

\- Je suis pas sur là, je dois être flattée ou très flippée par tes fantasmes ? »

Marco ris à la réplique de la blanche avant de continuer :

« - A ton avis où est ce qu'on met les papiers importants ?

\- Sous clé… C'est bon t'as gagné Sabo ! Ricana Thatch.

\- Ouais enfin reste plus qu'a trouver les clés… Gromela Trafalgar.

\- C'est sur qu'on ne va pas transporter ce mastodonte ! Souffla Sabo.

\- On ne va pas non plus perdre notre temps à trouver ces clés on n'est pas là pour s'amuser !

\- Enfin techniquement on est dans un parc d'attraction alors on pourrait se marrer un peu plus !

\- LUFFY ! » Gronda Sabo alors que Law éclatait de rire. Nyhal eut un léger sourire amusé. Ace lui sourit à son tour.

« - Wow alors tu sais rire ! Enfin je veux dire en dehors du sarcasme !

\- Pour ce qui est du sarcasme t'apprends vite Portgas !

\- Merci ! Alors tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Nyhal eut un autre de ses sourires et se tourna pour s'éloigner du meuble avant de pivoter de nouveau en dégainant un revolver de sa ceinture et de tirer trois coups en plein dans la serrure du tiroir en acier.

« - MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! ON A DIT QU'ON ALLAIT LES TROUVER CES CLES ! » Hurla Koala.

« - T'as vu le bordel qu'il y a la dedans ? Sans compter qu'elles ne sont peut être même plus là…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben si les gardes avaient les clés sur eux au moment du drame elles ont du disparaitre avec les corps.

\- Bon et quand bien même comment ça se fait que tu sois armée ?!

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'allais venir dans cet endroit sans un flingue ?

\- Mais même si t'as amené un flingue pourquoi gaspiller les munitions ici ?!

\- J'en ai plein mon sac !

\- Et si la balle avait ricoché ?!

\- Aaaaah… Ah ouais j'avais pas pensé à ça…

Ace sourit en regardant la jeune femme s'avancer vers le meuble la détaillant sans retenue. Elle était largement différente de la première fois, moins fraiche, plus combative… Le brun détailla son pantalon ample et plissé fait d'un tissu vert kaki épais et relativement imperméable terminé par des boots militaires, son cou emmitouflé dans un keffieh sombre, son débardeur blanc sale retenu par une ceinture à laquelle elle raccrocha son revolver à côté jumelles, d'un couteau de chasse, de ce qui ressemblait à un grappin accroché à une corde et d'une sorte de matraque en fer. Elle portait une veste longue de la même couleur que son pantalon, un grand sac à dos qui devait contenir les preuves dont elle ne se séparait jamais, des objets de premier soin comme eux tous et Ace en était pratiquement certain de la drogue. Son visage fin couvert de suie et de terre exprimait un sourire satisfait. Ace devinait qu'au fond c'était ce qu'elle était une femme qui avait subit trop de choses atroces pour se permettre de perdre le contrôle ne serai-ce qu'une seconde. Elle resserra ses cheveux blancs dans une queue de cheval haute et avança son pied vers le tiroir à la serrure éventrée par les balles. Le brun sourie, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à une héroïne de l'un de ces jeux de survie dans un monde post-apocalyptique qui serait infesté de zombies. Ace réprima un frisson espérant de tout cœur que l'île ne soit pas infestée de zombies. En temps ordinaires, il aurait trouvé que les zombies n'existaient que dans The Walking Dead mais après avoir vu autant de choses en moins de 24 heures, l'île ne pouvait plus l'étonner.

« - Hey Marco tu sais quoi ? Murmura Ace à voix basse

\- Elle te donne la trique yoi ?

\- MARCO ! » S'offusqua Ace en rougissant.

« - Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil sans réagir ?!

\- Ose me dire que j'ai faux !

\- Nan je crois bien que cette fille me plait !

\- Comment tu peux penser à draguer dans un moment pareil ?!

\- Baaaah…

\- Non ne réponds pas !

\- Luffy et Law hier soir…

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas répondre yoi ! »

Koala et Sabo avaient rejoins Nyhal près du meuble en fer et la jeune femme l'ouvrit laissant échapper un nouveau nuage de poussière acre et rance.

« - Alors qu'est ce qu'on a là… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Luffy et Law, continuez à bosser sur les vidéos, nous on va se répartir tout le fatras que contient ce truc.

\- Hey les mecs attendez c'est quoi ça ?! »

Thatch pointa la caméra vers Trafalgar accroupie près d'un meuble.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est Law ?!

\- On dirait une douille…

\- Nyhal c'est peut-être une des tiennes…

\- Nan elle est plus ancienne. J'ai tiré trois coups et les miennes sont là…

\- Alors c'était peut-être aux gardes… » Risqua Luffy

« - T'as déjà vu des gardes armés dans un parc d'attraction Luffy ? » Murmura Ace.

« - C'est très improbable en fait… Quand le parc a été construit, on était dans une période très calme au niveau criminalité et c'est presque impossible que des gardes aient porté des armes dans un parc familial.

\- Très juste Marco de toute façon ce n'est pas une douille de pistolet. Il y avait un petit poste dans le village mais personne là bas n'avait ce genre d'arme. Ce truc provient d'une arme militaire, pour notre époque c'est une antiquité mais au moment de l'ouverture du parc c'était quelque chose de très moderne, presque expérimental. C'est une douille d'automatique, quelque chose de gros qui tire en rafale. » Conclu Nyhal

« - Regardez… On dirait que des trous là… Et là… » Dit Ace en montrant plusieurs meubles.

« - Ils ont du aligner les gardes, tirer et ramasser les douilles ensuite avant de cacher les corps.

\- Tu parles de l'armée ?

\- Oui… Hier soir quand Cathy m'a parlé elle m'a dit _Nous ne les nommons pas ! Ils ont peur de nous autant que nous avons eu peur d'eux après notre mort ! Nous ne savions pas qu'ils existaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous tuent _elle devait probablement parler de l'armée… Surtout qu'ils ont tué Earl et que le gouvernement essaye d'étouffer cette affaire depuis 40 ans… Au fond je trouve plutôt logique que tous ces gens aient été tués par l'armée.

\- Nyhal ce que tu dis semble logique mais où est-ce qu'ils ont caché tous les corps ?! Et pourquoi tirer sur les gardes yoi ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils avaient vu ce qui s'est passé… » Tenta Luffy

« - Nan nan nan attends si on avait tiré en rafale ici, les murs auraient morflé aussi !

\- Pas forcément ! Regarde ! Il y a une plaque de métal pour isoler la cabine du parc. C'est une isolation phonique pour que les bruits de la cabine ne dérangent pas les visiteurs et vice versa et… La peinture est écaillée donc on ne peut plus voir les traces…

\- Je suis d'accord… Comme dit Nyhal, c'est l'armée qui a coulé le bateau d'Earl hier, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça…

\- Je pense qu'on est dans un merdier bien plus gros que ce qu'on avait imaginé… »

Sabo rangea la douille dans un sac plastique après l'avoir photographiée et mesurée en bonne et due forme et le groupe se réparti la pile de dossiers. Le tas de papiers jauni parlait surtout d'incidents banals comme des enfants qui se perdaient, des blessés légers sur des attractions, de petites altercations ou des dégradations de matériel. Ils passèrent près d'une heure et demie à lire le tas de papiers sentant le moisi et le renfermé

« - Hey les mecs ! » Appela Marco assis dans un coin de la salle au milieu d'un monceau de feuilles cornées abandonnées dans tout le fatras que pouvait compter la pièce.

« - T'as trouvé quelque chose Marco ?! Demanda Ace

\- Je crois bien oui ! Venez voir ! » Thatch prit le dossier que lui tendait Marco alors que le blond à la coiffure d'ananas commençait la lecture du document sous les yeux de la caméra de Sabo.

« - Apparemment l'annexe du parc aquatique n'était pas constructible parce que le terrain avait été jugé dangereux.

\- Oui ça on sait déjà Marco Nyhal nous l'a déjà dit ! Termina Sabo

\- Oui il était jugé trop instable pour être constructible… Continua Koala

\- Oui il était creux ! Clama Marco

\- Creux ? S'étonna Ace

\- Oui creux ! Ce document date de la construction de l'annexe et apparemment le terrain là bas est un véritable gruyère et ce sur plus d'une trentaine de mètres de profondeur au moins.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on risquait de passer au travers en y marchant ? Risqua Koala en détaillant le document plus précisément.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont construit un parc aquatique là-dessus ! Le béton, les installations en plastique et en acier et l'eau ça devait peser des tonnes ! » S'offusqua Ace perplexe.

« - Justement non ! Le terrain n'était pas risqué de ce point de vue là ! Le terrain était creux sur plusieurs centaines de mètres mais il était stable.

\- C'est impossible Marco, un terrain aussi creux devrait s'effondrer au moindre mouvement !

\- Sauf si il y a quelque chose dessous… Murmura Nyhal en relevant la tête.

\- Exactement ! » Sourit Marco en regardant la jeune femme. Nyhal réfléchit perplexe et contempla la douille.

« - Un terrain creux qui ne l'est pas, des douilles sur le plancher d'une salle fermée… Je commence à me dire que les visiteurs du parc n'étaient pas seuls…

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il y a en dessous ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Luffy ! Des tuyaux, des tunnels, des bâtiments peut-être…

\- Mais pour faire quoi ? Pour aller où ? » Luffy semblait totalement perdu et hors e de la situation.

« - Je n'en sais rien on n'est même pas sur de ce que c'est Luffy ! » Murmura Thatch avant de continuer

\- Tout ce qui est marqué ici, c'est _sol creux sur une trentaine de mètres mais sol stable et solide, aucun risque d'effondrement du a l'érosion_.

\- Je pense que la seule façon de le savoir c'est d'aller vérifier non ? »

Le groupe sorti de la pièce délabrée jugeant que plus rien de ce qui se trouvait entre les murs décrépis ne pourrait leur servir pour le moment. Luffy et Law avaient extrait une cassette du magnétoscope en précisant que c'était la seule dont la bande était encore en suffisamment bon état pour en tirer quelque chose.

« - Traffy !

\- M'appelles pas comme ça Luffy !

\- Mais euuuuuh ! Bouda le plus jeune.

\- Aller qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Capitula le métis devant les yeux de coquer

\- Comment tu vas faire pour extraire les données de la cassette ?

\- Déjà on va nettoyer la bande avec un pinceau pour la dépoussiérer et vérifier que tout va bien et ensuite j'ai un appareil qui lit ce genre de cassettes et qui les enregistre sur l'ordinateur et alors à ce moment là on pourra enfin voir ce qu'elle nous cache !

\- On ? Sourit Luffy qui n'avait saisit que cette subtilité.

\- Oui tu vas m'aider Lu' ! »

Le petit brun sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Trafalgar gardait un visage de marbre devant la joie de son cadet. Luffy finit par détourner le regard et Law esquissa enfin un petit sourire amusé.

« - Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses Law… Trancha Ace mesquin.

\- Je suis sur que si sinon tu ne demanderais pas !

\- Je ne demande pas…

\- Et bien pour commencer j'imagine ton frère sans ses vêtements, je parie qu'il est musclé même si il à l'air fin et il doit être d'une souplesse… Susurra Law taquin en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Fais gaffe à toi Traffy ! Je vais juste veiller à ce que tu ne lui fasses aucun mal…

\- Toi aussi tu prends ce surnom débile… Tu veux mourir ?

\- Non mais tu parles de la cambrure de mon frère j'ai bien le droit de me venger un peu non ?

\- Oh toujours aussi protecteur Ace ! »

Nyhal eut un sourire devant un Ace aussi bougon. Le temps était toujours aussi couvert et les nuages gris semblaient ne jamais vouloir se dissiper. Il y avait une atmosphère lourde et pesante sur cette île et bien que désormais les évènements qui avaient plongé Whisper Island dans le chaos semblaient être plus de nature humaine que d'une nature surnaturelle, il n'empêchait que l'endroit dégageait une impression de souffrance, de colère et de quelque chose de malsain et oppressant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment nommer ou définir.

« - Tu sais comment aller au parc aquatique Nyhal ? Demanda Thatch

\- Oui c'est pas compliqué ! Il faut traverser tout le parc, passer devant les balançoires géantes, le train fantôme et la salle d'arcade.

\- Les balançoires géantes… C'est là où est morte Cathy non ?

\- Probablement… Toi aussi tu as remarqué ses pieds Luffy ?

\- Oui…

\- Il n'y a que trois manèges entre nous et le parc ? Continua Thatch

\- Non Thatch mais ce sont les trois bâtiments les plus reconnaissables. Regarde ! Voilà le premier c'est le train fantôme !

\- Ooooh… J'ai envie de boucler ce reportage hein mais comptez pas sur moi pour rentrer là dedans, j'ai mes limites et il est hors de question que j'aille sous terre. »

Marco éclata de rire devant le courage de son meilleur ami. Le bâtiment qui leur faisait face était semblable à un monstre gigantesque cherchant par tous les moyens à les dévorer.

\- Vous voulez mon avis ? Si il y a bien des gentils fantômes et des méchants fantômes comme l'a dit la gamine hier soir, je suis sur qu'ils sortent de là !

\- Tu sais Thatch il faut parfois regarder au-delà des apparences !

\- Peut-être mais je suis quand même sur qu'ils viennent de là ! »

Ace éclata de rire à son tour et reporta son attention sur Nyhal. Les paroles de Cathy lui revenaient en tête. Nyhal avait vécu dans le crime et la luxure ça il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait vécu avec le pêcheur qui lui avait sauvé la vie jusqu'à sa mort mais quel sang pouvait-elle bien avoir sur les mains et du malheur de quel homme avait-elle pu profiter ? Ace la rejoint à la tête de la file a petits pas.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ace ?

\- Je repensais à ce qu'a dit Cathy hier soir…

\- Je sens que tu t'interroges ! Pose ta question ?

\- Et bien… C'est quoi cette histoire de sang sur les mains ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Ace… Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui s'est passé… Je sais juste que je me suis réveillé ici ! Dans la salle d'arcade au milieu des décombres. » Murmura Nyhal en montrant un bâtiment en ruine du doigt.

« - Et dedans il n'y avait rien qui pourrait t'aider à te souvenir ?

\- Quand je me suis réveillé au milieu des corps je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait m'aider… Cela dit je n'y suis jamais retourné depuis ça…

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai déjà repensé à y retourner mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage si nous avons un moment j'y retournerai bien que je pense qu'il n'y ait rien là-bas qui puisse nous aider…

\- Je peux poser une autre question ? Nyhal soupira

\- Oui vas-y ?

\- De quel homme as-tu profité ? »

Nyhal lui lança un regard franchement perplexe avant qu'il ne termine

« - Elle a dit que tu avais profité du malheur d'un homme…

\- Oh… Elle devait parler de James…

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit James et toi ?

\- Cette conversation est terminée Ace ! »

Ace hocha la tête gardant quand même en tête l'idée de la questionner plus tard et d'aller faire un tour là bas avec la jeune femme dés que l'occasion se présenterait.

Le parc aquatique était une annexe à part entière entourée de barrières blanches rouillées. Le fer avait été rongé par l'humidité, le vent et les années et la peinture blanche était écaillée.

« - Le temps a vraiment passé… Murmura Nyhal

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est une sorte d'impression

\- Tu veux dire la mémoire qui te revient ?

\- Si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé je n'en sais rien… Mais je me rappelle du silence… On n'entendait plus rien à part le léger grincement des manèges entrain de s'arrêter… Le silence et la brume se dissipant pour laisser place à des corps à demi calcinés. Il y en avait partout… Dans les piscines, dans les allées et même sur les toboggans. Tout avait été stoppé net, ils étaient brulés et ils baignaient dans leur propre sang… Murmura-t-elle le visage fermé

\- La brume ?

\- Oui… Toute une nappe de brume enveloppait le parc aquatique

\- Juste le parc aquatique ? »

Nyhal sembla réfléchir un instant prenant la mesure de ce que lui disait Marco.

« - Oui… Uniquement sur le parc aquatique…

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Mais c'est une piste à suivre… Tu dis que les corps était a demi calcinés ça veut donc dire que quelque chose les a brulé… Continua Marco en réfléchissant en même temps qu'il parlait.

\- Oui mais on n'a aucun moyen de savoir quoi à moins qu'on ne le voit sur les bandes de surveillance… Continua Nyhal.

\- On peut déjà penser que c'est quelque chose qui venait du sol…

\- Du sol ?

\- Oui du sol… Tu dis que tout a été stoppé net si quelque chose les avait brulé à l'extérieur ils auraient paniqué…

\- Pas forcément si c'était suffisamment gros.

\- Mais si c'était si gros pourquoi les toboggans et le reste des installations n'ont pas brulé eux aussi ? En plus Nyhal dit que seul le parc aquatique était couvert de brume, ça veut dire qu'une partie de l'eau des piscines s'est évaporé.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont bouilli ou quelque chose comme ça ?! S'offusqua Koala.

\- C'est possible oui…

\- Mais qu'est ce qui les aurait fais bouillir comme ça ?!

\- Et bien le terrain est creux on pourrait très bien être dans un milieu volcanique…

\- Nan nan nan ! C'est dingue ! L'île n'est pas volcanique ! La végétation, la roche tout ça n'a rien d'un milieu volcanique… Même l'éruption n'avait pas eu lieu directement dans le parc, même si la lave était remontée suffisamment haut pour faire suffisamment monter la température pour tuer quelqu'un, Il y aurait des traces d'éruptions passées. Expliqua Sabo

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a brulé ces gens mais en tous cas ça venait du sol… » Finit Marco en contemplant les ruines qui s'étendaient devant lui.

Ils entrèrent par un petit portillon où à côté d'un cabanon où des gardes devaient contrôler les tickets des visiteurs. La saleté s'étalait sur les murs des bassins aux carreaux éclatés. Dans certaines piscines, une légère couche d'eau verte et croupie stagnait attendant que le temps reprenne son cours. Une échoppe aux volets écaillés qui pendaient lamentablement contre les murs exhibant des articles de bain et une carte de glaces et de sucreries. Luffy fut parcouru par un frisson, lui qui était si gourmand habituellement il ne pensait pas à manger, l'atmosphère de tout le parc lui glaçait le sang mais le parc aquatique semblait être une sorte de boss de fin et pour rien au monde il n'aurait accepté y passer la nuit. Il avait en tête les images de cette vie arrêtée net et des corps maculant tout le sol comme l'avait expliqué Nyhal un peu plus tôt.

« - Luffy ça va ? » Lui demanda la blanche en constatant son air inquiet. Le jeune homme sorti un instant de ses pensées et la dévisagea comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« - Oui oui… C'est juste qu'entre hier soir et tout ce que tu nous as raconté… J'ai vraiment l'impression que cet endroit est le pire du parc… » Law se rapprocha pressant l'épaule du plus jeune dans sa paume en un geste rassurant et presque tendre. Luffy sourit à ça alors que Nyhal réfléchissait encore.

\- Pourtant il y avait des cadavres partout, même dans le parc normal… Enfin je crois…

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est assez brumeux dans ma tête à vrai dire… Je me souviens des cadavres partout mais pas précisément de l'aspect qu'ils avaient… Juste du sang et de la chair brulée.

\- C'est le choc… Après une grosse amnésie ça arrive parfois…

\- T'as l'air de t'y connaitre en amnésie Sabo…

\- Oui… C'est comme ça qu'on s'est tous rencontré… Dans un centre d'aide pour amnésiques.

\- Oh… » Murmura simplement Nyhal semblant prendre cette nouvelle information en compte. Le groupe s'approcha d'un bassin où pendait encore un toboggan bleu usé offrant la promesse de glisser sur fond couvert d'une certaine profondeur d'eau verte puante et croupie. Sabo voulait faire des plans du bassin depuis son bord et depuis le haut du toboggan renonçant à plonger chercher des indices dans l'eau sale.

« - Sabo t'es sur que tu veux vraiment monter sur ce truc pour filmer ?! » Lança Thatch un peu perplexe.

« - Ouais le plan va être grandiose vu d'en haut alors tant qu'a être là… En plus en prenant de la hauteur j'aurai une vue d'ensemble sur le parc aquatique ça peut être un atout…

\- Au point ou on en est yoi… » Grogna Marco.

Ace insista tout de même pour que son frère monte en rappel avec une corde. Sabo attacha sa caméra sur son dos et la corde autours de ses hanches alors que Trafalgar l'assurait en bas.

Le blond aux cheveux longs arriva sur la planche de fer dont partait le tube de plastique finissant sa course dans le bassin. Il rit un instant en imaginant que si l'endroit n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, ruines ou pas, Luffy aurait volontiers glissé jusqu'en bas. Le blond filma d'abord le panorama. Il voyait tout le parc aquatique, tous les bassins notant lesquels il allait pouvoir chercher et fouiller sans se tremper. Sabo nota tous les reliefs et tous les replats du terrain. Il voyait la mer un peu plus loin grise et brumeuse et malgré tout elle semblait l'appeler plus que de raison lui promettant la liberté et la fin d'un cauchemar qui durait encore. Il lui semblait qu'il était au bout de l'île et que par conséquent tout ce qu'ils visiteraient se situait de l'autre côté bien hors de sa vision. Il filma les toboggans ouverts tout autours de lui et se reconcentra sur celui qui partait de ses pieds. Il aurait juré distinguer quelque chose au milieu du tube de plastique bancal. Il hésita un moment, il avait tout sauf envie de descendre pour vérifier mais d'un autre côté si il redescendait l'échelle comme il y était monté il passerait peut-être à côté de réponses et de leur salut. Le jeune homme dégluti et se rapprocha de l'échelle.

« - LAW ?!

\- Oui ?

\- T'as encore de la corde en bas ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Assures moi je vais descendre par le toboggan

\- MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! Hurla Koala

\- Sabo tu m'as dis que je pouvais pas faire de toboggan pourquoi toi t'en fais ?! Bouda Luffy

\- Je vois quelque chose au milieu

\- Tu ne peux pas l'atteindre en passant par en bas ?!

\- Nan il ne peut pas… La structure est trop glissante et on ne sait pas quel profondeur il y a la dedans ni ce qui se planque dans cette eau… »

Sabo ne sut pas si il devait remercier Nyhal et son air froid et implacable ou si il devait au contraire avoir envie de la tuer. Il se demanda même un instant si elle n'essayait pas de les tuer et il se ravisa, la veille elle semblait aussi terrifiée qu'eux par les fantômes et l'île.

« - QUAND TU VEUX SABO ! Hurla Law

\- OK J'Y VAIS ! » Lança Sabo. Il avisa le toboggan se demandant comment l'aborder. Il senti sa volonté vaciller et il se ravisa, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il opta pour la position dite du caca dans la forêt à savoir accroupie les fesses relevées et les bras prenant appui sur le haut du tube sa caméra arrimée sur l'épaule et sa lampe torche entre les dents. Le blond progressait doucement dans le tuyau jusqu'à apercevoir enfin l'obstruction, il pressa le pas et glissa perdant l'équilibre. Sabo se rattrapa de justesse avant d'heurter le bouchon il se sentait mal à l'aise et oppressé bien qu'il ne soit pas claustrophobe en temps ordinaire et il avait plus que hâte de sortir. Il remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et rajusta sa torche entre ses dents avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. A ses pieds, coincé dans le tube délavé gisait des restes humains à l'état de squelette. Le squelette avait probablement été oublié là coincé dans ce toboggan par ceux qui avaient fais le ménage dans le parc après la mort de tous les visiteurs. Quoi que… Le squelette semblait beaucoup plus récent que le reste du parc, il avait encore des objets en bon était sur lui. Il répugnait à fouiller le corps du pauvre bougre mais il finit par se résoudre à faire ce pourquoi il était venu. L'homme ou la femme qui gisait à ses pieds n'avait qu'il pantalon et un t-shirt sur lui et sa besace était éventrée. Il ou elle avait du resté coincé dans le tube et y était finalement mort. Il tira deux fois sur la corde pour indiquer à Law qu'il voulait remonter et commença son ascension mais quelque chose le tira vers le bas le faisant chuter à nouveau. Il se retourna la torche entre les dents et poussa un hurlement d'horreur devant le squelette qui lui avait attrapé le pied. La chose le griffait et il senti le sang couler le long de sa cheville. Il tentait de frapper le sac d'os du mieux qu'il pouvait mais son poursuivant refusait de lâcher s'évertuant à séparer sa chaire de ses os. Sabo avait perdu sa torche en hurlant il suppliait Law de le remonter et entendait Koala et les autres hurler son nom à l'extérieur. Law tirait de toutes ses forces sur la corde mais sans succès. Le blond ne voyait plus rien, il sentait la douleur irradier sa cheville, la chaleur du au confinement de l'endroit et la peur et la panique lui tirailler les entrailles. Il sentait ses forces le quitter et son esprit divaguer et se détacher peu à peu de son corps. Il allait mourir ici comme le monstre qui s'évertuait à lui ôter la vie. Il allait mourir ici, de peur, d'hémorragie ou de douleur il ne savait pas. Une détonation sourde et violente lui vrilla les tympans le ramenant à la réalité. La créature hurlait derrière lui et deux autres détonations lui vrillèrent les tympans. Sa vision revint doucement tandis que la prise de la créature se relâcha et la première chose qu'il vit était la seule qui avait de l'importance, Nyhal lui tendait la main le revolver toujours pointé sur le squelette.

« - Aller viens ! »

Sabo saisit la poigne de la jeune femme qui le fit remonter au dessus de lui le poussant aux fesses alors que leur poursuivant remontait griffant le plastique pour se hisser sur à leur suite. Sabo voyait le petit rond de lumière grossir au dessus d'eux et l'espoir revint en lui alors que Law tirait sur la corde et que Nyhal tirait derrière eux.

« - Aller Sabo ! » Grogna-t-elle quand il toucha la plateforme à la surface. Le blond sorti se collant à la barrière essoufflé laissant derrière lui une épaisse trainée de sang. Il poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant la main dénuée de chair faire surface à la suite de la jeune femme. La blanche se retourna et se mit entre Sabo et la créature.

« - Nyhal ?! » Elle ne lui répondit pas semblant attendre puis lorsque la créature sorti complètement du trou elle poussa un hurlement et s'élança sur lui. Elle tira une fois et écrasa le crane sous sa botte avec une fureur et une combativité sans pareil. La créature arrêta enfin de bouger. Sabo souffla enfin et la jeune femme donna un dernier coup de pied pour envoyer la créature d'où elle venait.

« - Merci… » Murmura simplement Sabo à bout de souffle.

« - Ta cheville ça va ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Gémit le blond.

\- C'était une super mauvaise idée de rentrer là dedans… » Continua Sabo les yeux clos.

\- Promets-moi de m'empêcher de refaire un truc pareil… Supplia-t-il.

\- Promis… Rigola la jeune femme.

\- Oh et… Pardon pour hier soir… C'est vrai que tu nous avais prévenu pour cette île mais c'est moi qui ne t'ais pas cru et qui vous ai entrainé ici…

\- C'est pas ta faute… Comment tu aurais pu croire à un truc pareil sans le voir…

\- Merci… Et merci d'avoir emmené un flingue… Et de savoir te battre… » Termina-t-il en souriant. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de l'échelle.

« - Hey Law ?!

\- Tout va bien ?!

\- Ouais ! On va avoir besoin de désinfectant de piqure antiseptiques et d'une petite attelle en redescendant. »

Un soupire de soulagement se rependit au pied de l'échelle et Sabo pu redescendre. La cheville du blond ne semblait pas brisée mais elle était sale et sanglante et avait intérêt à être bien pansée et désinfectée. Les chaires du blond se détachaient de ses os et ses chaussettes étaient poisseuses il avait des entailles profondes et d'autres plus superficielles jusqu'au mollet. Law prit la bouteille de désinfectant et en versa sur la plaie avant de planter une seringue d'antibiotiques et de penser sa cheville. Luffy essaya de plaisanter sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus du tout faire du toboggan pour détendre son frère qui serrait les dents pendant les soins.

Avec son attelle Sabo n'allait plus pouvoir se déplacer aussi facilement qu'avant c'est pourquoi il fut décidé qu'il devrait rester au parc l'après midi pour trier les papiers avec Marco et tenter d'en tirer quelque chose.

« - On devrait rentrer… Murmura Koala Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit…

\- Oui mais tant qu'à y être on devrait chercher dans les bassins pour ne pas avoir a y retourner ! »

Manifestement Thatch avait raison et Sabo reprenant ses esprits leur décrit les bassins secs et praticables. Le groupe commença sa ronde avant d'arriver dans un bassin octogonal. Le sol était couvert de feuilles mortes en putréfaction.

« -Attendez c'est quoi ça ?! » Lança Sabo en montrant du doigt un tas de feuille. Le blond s'approcha du bord d'un pas boitillant.

« - Sabo je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! » Vociféra Ace en voyant son frère prêt à descendre.

« - Et bah je… Tenta le blond en bredouillant.

\- Tu penses pas en avoir fais assez pour aujourd'hui…

\- Heu ouais… Bon qui veut descendre ?

\- Moi ! Clama Luffy.

\- Même pas en rêve morpion ! Tu restes sur le bord c'est moi qui descend !

\- Mais Law…

\- Nan Luffy c'est Law qui descend ! » Trancha Ace sans appel.

Luffy gonfla les joues alors que Law lança une corde dans la piscine.

« - Dis Nyhal si jamais… Commença Luffy.

\- Je tire ! » Termina la jeune femme main sur son holster. Luffy acquiesça avant de continuer.

« - Nyhal ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourras m'apprendre à tirer ?

\- Pourquoi pas… » Sourit la jeune femme. Le petit brun lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Law.

« - Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble ! » Ajouta la blanche malicieusement. Luffy rougit de gène et s'assura que personne ne l'ait entendu.

« - Heu on n'est pas…

\- Pas encore ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Nyhal s'approcha du bassin pour regarder Law s'approcher du point montré par Sabo. Le métis s'arma d'un bâton pour dégager l'objet en dessous. L'expérience de Sabo lui avait apprit qu'ici on ne mettait pas les mains n'importe où sans prendre de précautions Il s'agissait d'un objet noir qui semblait enterré sous la piscine.

« - Law qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Koala en s'approchant du bord.

« - J'en sais rien… ça a percé la mosaïque du bassin mais c'est coincé en dessous…

\- Coincé en dessous ?!

\- Oui… Pour le dégager il faudrait casser les carreaux.

\- Casses les mais vas-y doucement… »

Law posa un genou à terre avant d'être rejoint par Thatch et Marco qui l'aidèrent à gratter le ciment.

« - Stop éloignez vous ! » Hurla Nyhal avant de se poser souplement à côté d'eux.

« - C'est quoi le problème ?

\- En dessous du caoutchouc… C'est du cuivre Thatch !

\- Du cuivre ?!

\- Oui c'est vrai yoi ! Law passe moi ton bâton ! » Continua Marco en se posant à côté de la jeune femme.

Marco inséra l'objet de bois dans le petit creux laissant apparaitre le cuivre.

« - C'est profond ! » Précisa-t-il perplexe.

« - Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'on a trouvé ce qui comble le sol creux de Whisper Island…

\- Des tuyaux yoi… D'énormes tuyaux remplis de cuivre ! Il y a bien deux mètres, deux mètres cinquante de diamètre !

\- Le cuivre ça conduit le courant non ?

\- Oui Luffy… Précisa Marco. Tout le parc aquatique est construit sur d'énormes tuyaux électriques.

\- Les gens ont été électrocutés… » Souffla Ace en contemplant le tuyau à nu.

« - Il y a du y avoir une surcharge de chaleur telle qu'elle à fait fondre le verre et l'eau a joué le rôle de conducteur… Le sol du parc aquatique était trempé et ça explique bien la brume que tu as vu Nyhal qui était en fait de la vapeur d'eau…

\- Mais Sabo si l'eau à joué le rôle de conducteur comment tout le monde à pu mourir ?!

\- Les manèges ont aussi joué le rôle de conducteur !

\- Mais les gens dans les allées ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Mais Cathy était entourée d'un halo bleu hier soir… Un halo électrique et elle est morte sur les balançoires…

\- C'est crédible… » Souffla simplement Ace.

Plus le temps passait plus le parc leur semblait hostile et terrifiant. Les horreurs qui s'y étaient produites semblaient dévoiler certains de leurs secrets même si rien n'était concret et qu'ils avaient encore besoin de preuves. Il fut décidé que Koala et Thatch chercheraient de la nourriture et des matériaux pour faire un radeau alors que Law et Luffy tentaient de remettre la vidéo en état, que Marco et Sabo étudieraient les papiers trouvés dans la cabane des gardes et que Nyhal et Ace iraient visiter le village pour le filmer et trouver de potentielles traces de départ des habitants.

Ace regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés avec un léger sourire il était ravi de pouvoir être seul avec elle pendant un moment ça n'avait pas été le cas depuis leur première rencontre de plus il était heureux que ses frères ne s'éloignent pas de leur quartier général quand à Thatch et Koala ils n'étaient pas sensé s'éloigner des abords du parc. Personne ne souhaitait revoir le parc aquatique de si tôt et le village bien qu'en ruines semblait tout de même plus accueillant. Le petit bourg était composé d'une grande rue pavée qui s'éparpillait en de ruelles étroites. Les pavés étaient séparés d'épaisses touffes d'herbe cachant presque la pierre.

« - C'est dingue on dirait que tout a été abandonné à la hâte !

\- Je pense que ça a été le cas…

\- T'as vu des cadavres ici aussi ?

\- Nan… Quand je suis sorti du parc il n'y avait déjà plus personne… »

Des cadavres d'objets en tout genre jonchaient le sol et la plus part des vitres étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Ce qui étonnait Ace c'était les quelques tags sur le mur. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais bien présent et quand il y réfléchissait il se rappelait en avoir vu sur le toboggan dans lequel Sabo avait failli mourir.

« - Nyhal ! Regarde ces tags ! Comment c'est possible ?!

\- Dans les années 1990 on avait presque réussi à faire éclater la vérité James et moi. On avait écrit un papier et on l'avait envoyé anonymement à un journal de San Fransisco.

« - San Fransisco ? Je croyais que vous aviez habité à New York !

\- Oui justement… On n'allait pas publier un tel message depuis New York le but n'était pas de mourir… Enfin le matin de la publication le journal a brulé et au final seulement quelques exemplaires ont été conservés et ça en est resté là.

\- Mais quel rapport avec les tags ?

\- Et bien comme je t'ai dis quelques exemplaires ont survécu, il y a eu quelques jeunes qui sont tombé dessus et qui sont venu dans le but de se foutre la trouille… On peut dire qu'ils l'ont eu…

\- Tu n'es pas rentré en contact avec eux ? Je veux dire comme avec nous pour les dissuader…

\- Non… Avec James on a hésité mais ces types étaient stupides, l'armée les surveillais… Comprends bien, ils n'ont pas réussi à venir ici en passant entre les mailles du filet, on les a laissé venir pour mieux les faire disparaitre…

\- C'est ptet pas un mec que l'armée a oublié qui a attaqué Sabo, c'est ptet un de ces jeunes… J'ai vu des tags sur le toboggan.

\- C'est possible oui. Mais ça on ne le saura jamais…

\- Nyhal attend !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Y a quelqu'un là ! »

Nyhal s'approcha de la ruelle et dégaina son revolver le braquant en face d'elle.

« - Où tu vas ? »

La silhouette était immobile. Elle n'avait pas l'air torturé et mutilé de Cathy ni même ce halo bleu autours d'elle. Ace devinait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Nyhal était presque arrivée à sa hauteur quand elle baissa son arme.

« - Nyhal !

\- James ?

\- James ?! répéta Ace.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! » L'homme baissa enfin les yeux vers la blanche et eut un sourire doux. Il avait presque l'air humain de là où se tenait Ace. Depuis qu'ils étaient sur cette île, il n'avait pas vu pareille douceur et pareil apaisement dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Il avait les pupilles claires et de longs cheveux bruns qui voletaient au gré de la brise.

« - Nyhal… Murmura-t-il tout bas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cet endroit pourris ?!

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais…

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Tu ne sais pas tout Nyhal…

\- Je sais James mais si tu sais quelque chose aides moi !

\- D'abord viens là ! » Sourit l'homme en lui caressant la joue. Elle hésita un court instant et se blotti dans ses bras montrant une facette vulnérable de sa personnalité et le brun lui embrassa le sommet du crane. Nyhal passa ses mains en dessous de sa chemise en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux et Ace comprit enfin ce que Cathy avait voulu dire par Toi et James le marin n'avait pas seulement été une sorte de père adoptif pour la jeune femme, ils avaient été amants.

« - Tu sais que je ne suis qu'un souvenir pas vrai ? Murmura-t-il tendrement à son oreille.

\- Je sais oui… Tu vas repartir pas vrai ?

\- Quand on aura parlé oui…

\- Tu sais enfin tout ?

\- Oui à peu près… Tu es en danger Nyhal… Vous êtes tous en danger !

\- Explique-moi !

\- Je ne peux pas ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça t'induirait en erreur.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que je peux savoir !

\- Je peux t'expliquer comment ils sont morts ! »

* * *

**Bien! Ne me frappez pas pitiéééééé! Suites des révélations sur Nyhal et explications de James au prochain chapitre :) Et comme dis plus haut :roulementdetambours: LE LEMON!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bisous #C**


End file.
